Up for adoption chapter
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi is sick and tired of his orphanage where no one cares for him and he can never be adopted of helped. That is until Atemu comes along. It's amazing how a suicide attempt can bring two people close.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sigh. When will I ever learn to stop making new stories? I have so many others to update it's not even funny. And yet here I am making another one that might even be discontinued like others I write... Well at least there's one thing about this that I hope will be good! For the first time I'm making Yugi innocent! Oh and I have an idea for sibling rivalry 2 I just need to write it.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Do Bakura and Tea make a good couple? HELL NO!

''= words ""= thought

Yugi creped along the hall ways silently to get to his room without disturbing anyone and waking them up. Yugi looked up at one of the wall clocks and saw it was now four o'clock in the morning. He had woken up in the middle of the night with a horrible cough. He had quieted it down at the time to prevent it from waking anyone up in his room or the room next door, but he knew that without water it wouldn't stay that way, so he had gone to the kitchen.

The last thing he wanted to do was to wake one of his roommates up. Or anyone else for that matter. They may not be nice to him; they didn't even acknowledge his existence! But he was too nice to care or to do something mean to someone if it was in his power to prevent it.

Yugi walked silently as he passed the rooms of the other children who were sleeping safely in the world of dreams where nothing and no one could hurt them and they were always safe no matter what. Yugi wished his world could be like that every day. He wished everything could be safe and he wouldn't ever have to worry about anything. Especially not-

_CREAK. _The floorboard squeaked under Yugi's foot and Yugi looked up in terror to see that he was in front of- of all people- Valon's room. Maybe Valon hadn't heard him. Maybe he could sneak away before anything happened. "I just need to walk away quickly and silently." As Yugi formed the plan and tried to put in into action, he felt a hand come from the door in front of him and he gave a small yelp as someone pulled him inside of it.

Yugi looked up in pure terror and found himself staring at a boy with spiky brown hair, narrowed blue eyes, and a very pissed off look on his face. Valon threw Yugi to the ground and closed the door before locking it and walking over to Yugi. Yugi cried out as Valon grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He slapped Yugi across the face, hard. 'You little piece of shit. You woke me up! I was having a good dream too!'

Valon threw Yugi onto the bed, where his head hit the headboard. Yugi brought his hand to the back of his head and then back around to the front where he could see it. There was blood on his hand but not much. Valon came over and punched Yugi in the face before getting on top of him and pinning him down. He smirked maliciously down at Yugi. 'Well, I've figured out your punishment. Can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint!'

Yugi already knew his punishment. It was the same punishment every time. So Yugi wasn't surprised when Valon smashed his lips against Yugi's before biting down on his lip. Of course the fact that he knew the punishment didn't make it any less painful. When the little boy opened his mouth to scream, Valon stuck his tongue inside. Valon broke away from Yugi who was struggling to get away but with no success. 'This will teach you to never wake me up again you worthless bitch!'

For the first half of Valor's punishment Yugi screamed. For help, for someone. But of course no one came because no one cared. Valon was the only kid without roommates and even if he did have any they would probably either ignore the situation or join Valon in hurting Yugi. He could die and they would be fine with it. Yugi had learned that the first time when he got away from Valon and ran for help only to receive none. But he was so desperate that for a while he couldn't help but try. But as usual eventually Yugi gave up hope of anyone coming to help him so Yugi took the abuse with no other choice but to take it.

When Valon was finally done with his fun, Yugi was crying, bleeding, and broken. Yugi hated it, but he hated more what Valon said to him once he had pulled out of Yugi. Those words he spoke were the real reason for Yugi's tears continuing after Valon was done raping him.

'There are people coming to look at the kids and see if they want to adopt. I better not catch you downstairs where the people can see you while they're there. And don't go down there thinking you will be adopted. No one wants you, no one cares for you. If you get adopted they'll just do the same thing I do. They'll beat you and hurt you and abuse you just like I do. And know this Yugi.' Valon pulled Yugi up by his hair again and looked him in the eye. 'No matter what you do, where you go, or who you trust, I will always find you.' Valon threw Yugi to the floor where he hit his head again and this time when he put his hand to the back of his head and brought it back around, his hand was covered in blood.

Yugi left the room as fast as he could and he dragged himself back to his room bleeding and tired. He just wanted to go to sleep for the night. But first he had to treat his new wounds, and then he could sleep. Escape into dream world. At least there no one and nothing hurt you. As Yugi was walking by the kitchen earlier that day when he went to go get his water and he saw those long sharp knives, he wondered if he should just end it all. If he should send himself to the dream world forever, where no one can hurt him. He's too weak and too scared but as the days go on and the nights with Valon become more and more painful, those knives seem more and more tempting and he finds his fear is slowly slipping away and longing for those knives replacing it.

Xxx

Atemu was sitting in his room on the edge of his bed flipping through the channels on his TV. He was beginning to become bored and that usually meant he was going to go do something illegal to result in having to get out of jail. Maybe he would invite Bakura and Marik to come with him this time too. Just before he decided what he wanted to do to get in trouble this time, someone nocked on his door.

'Come in!' Atemu yelled. Atemu saw a pale person come in with brown eyes and white hair followed by a boy with a deep tan, lavender colored eyes and pale blonde hair. Bakura's pale hand closed the door once a grumbling Marik came in after him. Atemu watched confused as the two boys came in his room. 'Why are you here in my room?' Atemu continued to stare at the two boys waiting for an answer. Finally Marik gave him one.

'Kaiba wants us all to each go to a different orphanage and adopt a child of our choice. It's something for the paparazzi, supposed to bring in business. I've got the one down the street, Marik's got the one on Aker's street Kaiba's got the one on Tenner and he gave you the one on Mulberry.' Atemu fell back on his bed and glared up at the ceiling.

He didn't see why they had to go to the orphanage to get some dirty kids who probably didn't know how to count to three or say their alphabet. He didn't know what Kaiba was thinking of. Oh wait, yes he did. His cousin was thinking of the money this stunt would bring in of course. What else would provoke him to bring in children? He sighed and nodded his head slightly at the new information to say he understood. He knew Bakura and Marik didn't like this either and that they would probably hate whoever they picked just like him but they all knew they didn't have a choice. Bakura, Yami and Marik lived under Kaiba's roof and so they had to live by Kaiba's rules.

Bakura and Marik turned around to leave but the sound of Atemu's voice stopped them. 'Hey guys, wanna go out tonight?' Both boys turned around with smirks on their faces and looked over at Atemu who had a smirk on his own face. They each went to the garage to grab their motorcycles, Marik's white, Bakura's black, and Atemu's red. They all drove off into the night to find whatever club was open at the time. They may have to go get some rotten kids tomorrow but they would have fun before then, at least.

AN: I am just too mean to Yugi. Oh well! Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this crap. I will try to have all my stories updated by Monday but I make no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So what do you think will happen in this chapter? Yugi gets adopted? Maybe!

Disclaimer" Do I own Yugioh? Does Bon qui qui from King Burger like complicated orders? NO! (if you have no idea who she is you need to check out that youtube video it is HILARIOUS!)

Atemu woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and a dry mouth. No doubt about it. Hangover. He woke up and looked down beside him before doing a double take. A girl with brown hair was sleeping in his bed! He looked down and saw his naked body and groaned. He sighed and got out of bed. The first thing he did was go get a bottle of aspirin and swallowed ten pills with a bottle of water. The next thing he did was wake up the girl in his bed.

He roughly shook the girl but she didn't wake up. He sighed knowing it wouldn't work so he tried plan B: Poor the bottle of water on her head. That worked. She woke up with a screech and glared at Atemu. But he didn't care and he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door before throwing her outside while she was still naked. Right before he was about to closed the door she held it open. 'What about my clothes! I'm still naked!' Atemu smirked down at her.

'Good. You look like the whore you are.' Atemu slammed the door and the girl just barely got her hand out in time. Not that Atemu cared. He just couldn't believe he brought her home. He was bi but he had never done that before and from the way she acted he doubted she was worth his time and effort. How drunk was he last night? Well it didn't matter to him anyways. He had to go to an orphanage and adopt some kid today. He would just try to pick one that wasn't too ugly and at least looked like he knew how to count to the number one.

He met up with Bakura and Marik who also had hangovers. He handed them each a bottle of water and they each nodded their heads in thanks. They threw the bottles on the floor for one of the maids to get while they hopped on their motorcycles and rode off.

Xxx

He decided to go downstairs for the adoption today even though he knew he'd get in trouble. He just couldn't stand that place anymore and he had to at least try. He just hoped he got adopted because he knew if he didn't… he shook his head to remove that thought from his head.

Too depressing and it scared him half to death, although he wouldn't let anyone know he was a scared little kid on the outside. Anywhere else in the world it was ok to be a scared little kid but not here. It was deadly here. He just needed one parent to take interest in him. Just one was all he needed. He could get away from it all.

He was sick and tired of it all. The violence, the hate, the judgment, how these people felt like they owned him. He was sick of it all but he knew he could get away from it. So he sat in a chair and looked charming and sweet so someone would pick him that day.

It may look like all the kids in the room were just sitting, playing and talking but it was so much more than that. There were only so many parents and all the kids in that room were fighting for them. They all wanted out of this hell hole. Only they usually weren't that lucky. But he was that day.

He watched as a woman came up to him and went down to see him at eye level. 'Hi little boy. Do you want to come with me and be my son?' The boy eagerly nodded his head and the lady smiled before standing up and holding her hand out to him. He eagerly took her hand and stood up. 'What's your name?' The boy smiled up at the woman so happy that she had saved him. 'My name is Yami what is your name?' The woman smiled back down at him. 'My name is Serenity.'

Xxx

Yugi and Yami. Both boys have pale skin and black hair with red tip and gold bangs. They were both seventeen although they looked much younger. Even their names are similar even though Yami's eyes are crimson and Yugi's are amethyst. They were so similar, but unlike Yami, Yugi didn't have the courage to go downstairs and try to be adopted. He was just too scared of Valon and what he would do to him if he didn't get adopted.

Yugi didn't even know why Valon hated him so much. It wasn't like he had done anything to him but he was hated anyways. Valon already made his life hell but he knew it could be worse if he didn't behave. But he was getting tired of behaving and still being abused for the tiniest things.

He wanted to stand up to Valon but he just wasn't that kind of person. To stand up to Valon he would need violence and he was too sweet and innocent for that. You could see it in those large eyes of his, so he wouldn't hurt Valon. He sighed and went downstairs, going the long way to avoid the parents. He went into the kitchen to get his breakfast when he saw it.

Once again he saw the knife, the knife that could end it all and make him feel better. He looked inside himself for the fear that usually came from the thought. But today, he found none. He knew he wanted to get out of this place and he knew only one way to do that. So he picked up the knife and held out his wrist, easily picking out the blue vane on his pale skin. He picked up the knife with his other hand and began to bring it across to cut himself.

His hand was stopped and he looked up in surprise and then fear as he saw a furious Valon glaring down at him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing Yugi!' Valon punched him in the ribs and Yugi fell to the ground coughing up blood. Valon kicked him in the face and he fell so that he was lying on his back. Once again Yugi felt Valon on top of him just as he did last night.

Valon punched Yugi in the face. 'I'll teach you Yugi! One day you'll get it!' Valon pulled down Yugi's shorts roughly and flipped him over. Yugi knew better to cry out on adoption day. It's not like anyone would help him if they found him. Who would help him? He was just a little boy with a big problem and that problem's name was Valon.

When Valon was done with Yugi he got off of him and left after kicking him once in the ribs. Yugi lay there crying softly in the kitchen, naked and covered in red and white on the floor. He just wanted it all to go away, the misery, the hate, the rape… he wanted it all to go away.

And that's how he got the idea. Yugi winced as he stood up and looked down at the clothes on the floor that were torn to shreds. No good and he couldn't go to his room to get a new pair because that may waste too much time. He went to a nearby window and ripped off the curtain before wrapping it around himself. He couldn't go through the door without anyone seeing him so what was left? The window he had just torn the curtain off of. Yugi opened it and to his surprise an alarm went off. He quickly ran out of the window ran down the street. He didn't care where he went as long as it wasn't that orphanage behind him.

He ran, trying to ignore the tearing pain from his backside as he did so. A few times along the way he gave cries of pain but he had to keep running because if he didn't there would just be more pain behind him to come. He just had to run, just had to run to…

And then it hit him. There was nowhere for him to go. His only other option besides the orphanage was to die on the streets. As much as he wanted to die he wanted a quicker death than that. So when he saw the red motorcycle coming his way he saw the perfect opportunity.

Xxx

Atemu rode down the street going to the orphanage. For the first time in his life, he was obeying the speed limit so he could delay his arrival to the accursed place. He was looking around for the turn when he was it. Saw the little boy running down the street, crying out in pain wearing a curtain with a trail of blood coming from in between his legs. He watched as the boy ran… ran… ran…

Ran right in front of his motorcycle. Atemu's eyes widened and he tried to brake just before he hit the kid. He managed to stop just before he did hit him. Thank Ra he was going the speed limit or else the kid would be dead. Although, from the way that kid jumped in front of him Atemu had a feeling the kid wouldn't have minded being run over. The kid tried to run around Atemu to get run over by some other car but Atemu caught his arm and stopped him.

Atemu looked down at the kid and he saw the curtain slip down away from his head. "Damn. For a suicidal midget he's pretty cute." Atemu stared down at Yugi for a little bit before taking off his helmet and placing it on his lap. He turned back to the boy who was now trying to break away from his grip. He stopped when he heard Atemu's voice and looked up at him. 'Why are you running down the street in a curtain with blood coming from between your legs and why were you trying to jump in front of my motorcycle just now?'

To Atemu's surprise, the boy began to cry! And loudly at theat. Atemu sighed and thought about his situation. He could either ride away or pretend this never happened, or he could help the boy. He never knew why. He never really figured out why he lifted the boy onto his motorcycle and put his helmet on the boy's head before turning around and driving away. Atemu sighed. "Well one thing's for sure. Kaiba definitely won't see this one coming." Atemu continued to the house and Yugi continued to cry as he held onto Atemu's shirt.

AN: Didn't see that coming! I have a few ideas for this story but we'll see how it goes! Let's see how much damage I can do this story! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will try to update my other stories today and tomorrow… but I probably won't be able to because I might be going to Medieval Times sometime today… BUT I'LL TRY!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Does the honey badger give a shit? NO (another youtube video if you have no idea what that means.)

Bakura sat with the little boy he had just gotten from the orphanage. He had the same pale skin and white hair and brown eyes as Bakura, but he was just so… innocent looking! It was amazing really just how innocent he looked! He said that his name was Ryou when Bakura got him and he hadn't said anything else. Bakura only knew the boy's age from the adoption sheet that said he was eighteen years old as of yesterday.

It was the same with the boy Marik had gotten. He had the same hair, eyes, and tan as Marik did! Only he looked slightly less insane… slightly. He had told Marik his name was Malik when Marik had asked. That was between telling him about the latest thing he had caught on fire that day at his orphanage. Somewhere in between he also mentioned that he was eighteen years old.

Seto had found a blonde kid with hazel eyes. His first thought about the boy was "He looks like a puppy!" At first the boy had just stared at him with curiosity but then when Kaiba asked him his name he broke into a large grin and told him his name was Joey. Interesting Brooklyn accent he had. Kaiba asked the caretaker of the kids at the orphanage and discovered he was eighteen.

Everyone was present and accounted for. Everyone except for Atemu. They all stared at the door waiting for him. How long did it take to get to an orphanage and adopt a kid? They needed him to be here for the reporters and the reporters came in three hours. They still needed to wash these kids and put them in presentable clothing. The rags they were still wearing from the orphanage would not do at all. Where ever Atemu was, they hoped he got there soon.

Xxx

Yugi got off of the motorcycle and looked down at where he had been siting the same time as Atemu did. Atemu sighed at seeing the blood on the seat but he would deal with it later. Yugi looked up as the man who helped him once again took off his helmet. The tears prevented him from seeing him clearly last time but he could see him now.

He had the same hair as Yugi only three of the blonde bags stuck up like bolts of lightning. His eyes were crimson colored and he had a deep tan. He looked down at the boy. 'Ok, I'll ask again. Who are you, why were you running down the street in a curtain with blood coming from between your legs, and why did you attempt suicide?'

Yugi stayed silent as he looked up at the man in fear. Atemu sighed knowing this would not be easy. 'Can you at least tell me what your name is?' Atemu looked down at the boy wanting an answer to his question but doubting he'd get one.

'My name is Yugi.' Atemu was pleasantly surprised to hear the boy's voice. "He even sounds cute… kinda like an angel or something… and those eyes!" Atemu had never seen such innocent eyes in his entire life.

'Ok Yugi well my name is Atemu. Come inside with me so we can get you cleaned up.' Yugi backed away scared, remembering Valon's words to him. No one would love him. No one would help him, only use and abuse him. But then he looked at Atemu again, in his eyes. He didn't know why he did it but he took a small shy step forward towards Atemu. What was it about this man that made Yugi trust him so much? He would never know. All he knew was that he did trust him.

Xxx

Everyone in the room stared at the door waiting. Even the orphans knew something was wrong and so they stared at the door as well. They didn't know who or what they were waiting on but they knew it was something important. Bakura and Marik were pacing by now while Seto just sat on the couch waiting for the door to open.

Finally it did and everyone stared shocked as Atemu walked in with the little boy. 'And I thought Ryou looked innocent…' Everyone agreed with Bakura's muttered statement. This boy gave a whole new meaning to the word innocent as he walked in. But then Seto noticed something and looked up at Atemu.

'Atemu, why is this boy wearing a curtain for clothes and why is he bleeding all over my carpet?' Atemu walked in and closed the door. One of the maids came in with a wet paper towel for him to clean up where ever Yugi hurt himself.

'I asked him a few questions. The only thing he answered was that his name was Yugi. I think he has a cut on his leg.' Atemu turned to Yugi. 'Alright Yugi, where did you cut yourself?' Yugi looked around the room before turning back to Atemu.

'I don't have any bleeding cuts on my legs.' Atemu rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him. He knew these kids were uneducated but how dumb can you get? Atemu looked down at the boy below him once again.

'Of course there is. There's blood coming from in between your legs! The only other place the blood could come from is-'Atemu stopped and then his eyes widened in realization and so did everyone else's in the room. Atemu looked down in shock at Yugi who had unshed tears forming now in his large eyes.

'Yugi, drop the curtain.' Yugi shook his head and back away from Atemu again. Atemu sighed and caught him. Bakura came over and held a struggling and screaming Yugi while Atemu lifted up the bottom of the curtain so he could see if he was right. Atemu dropped the curtain in disgust and stood up to face the others. Bakura finally let Yugi go and he ran to a corner of the room.

Atemu sighed as he looked at the faces of everyone in the room. 'Well, I was right. The blood isn't coming from his legs. It's coming from his ass. He's been raped and by the looks of it, it's been done recently. Maybe that's why…'

Everyone stared at him waiting for Atemu to continue where he had suddenly broken off. He sighed and when he spoke, he spoke to everyone although he was facing Yugi. 'When I found him he was running down the street crying out in pain with blood dripping from him on the side walk. He tried to run in front of my motorcycle. He attempted suicide.'

Xxx

Everyone had agreed that they would definitely talk about this later but for now, they would get all of these kids washed up and dressed up. Atemu first wanted to take Yugi to see the in house doctor to see if anything else could be found out about him.

Atemu was now sitting in the living room with the other while the maids took care of the kids. They heard screams of pain every now and then, mostly from Yugi but they tried to ignore them with little success. Seto finally turned to Atemu and asked the question that was on all of their minds. They were just too afraid of the answer to ask. 'So what did the doctors say about Yugi?'

Atemu sighed and turned to everyone in the room. 'Apparently this is not the first time Yugi's been raped. It's happened a lot of times actually and there are also scars, cuts, and bruises all over his body. He's been beaten as well.' Everyone looked away. They were afraid of an answer like that. The only one who was not sad for Yugi was Atemu because he was too busy being mad at the person who did this to Yugi. If he ever find out the name of the kid who did this to Yugi…

Then a thought occurred to him. Why did he care? Any other person he would feel bad for but he wouldn't feel this strongly about the situation. What was it about this boy that made him care so much about him? Atemu didn't know the answer and he was a little scared of the answer so he put it out of his mind. He stood up and headed to the door.

Marik looked up at him in curiosity. 'Where are you going?' Atemu continued to the door but he still replied on his way there. 'Blood on my motorcycle seat.' He walked out of the door and closed it leaving the room with three disgusted people left.

Xxx

Yugi was the last to enter the room with the other kids in it from the different orphanages. They had all been dressed in identical black pants and white shirts only there where different colored silk ties lying on the white shirts. Ryou's was silver, Joey's was green, Malik's was blue and Yugi's was purple. He sat down on the chair reserved for him but then winced and gasped. He stood up instead.

The kids looked at him and Malik was the first to speak. 'Um… well… is it true that you were… ummmm… you know… raped?' Yugi looked down but nodded his head yes slightly. Marik saw how sad he was and instantly felt guilty for asking him the question. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad.' Yugi slowly looked up and gave him a sad smile. 'It's not your fault.' For a while the kids were silent until finally Ryou spoke. 'How old are you guys?'

Joey was the first to speak. 'I'm eighteen what about you guys?' Ryou and Malik muttered a 'same.' And they looked at Yugi who looked up at them all. 'I'm seventeen.' They all looked at him in surprise since he only looked twelve but nodded and looked back at the wall. Yugi went over to the bed and pulled something from his pocket. He lay on his stomach on the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself and he started to play with some cards.

Malik looked over and noticed something. He smiled for the first time since being in the room and he went over to Yugi. 'Are those duel monster cards?' Ryou and Joey came over when they heard duel monsters and looked down.

Yugi looked up in surprise and nodded his head. 'They were just something my parents left me with when they died. Why did you ask?' Ryou, Joey and Malik each pulled out a duel deck and even Yugi was smiling now. The spent the rest of their time in the room playing duel monsters, talking, and laughing until one of the maids came to get them.

Xxx

Atemu finally came back in and the four men went to get ready for the event that was about to take place. They were dressed in the same black pants as the boys and the same white shirts. Seto had a brown tie, Marik had a tan one, Bakura's was black and Atemu's was crimson. They sat on the couch until finally the maid brought the orphans down.

They had to admit they looked pretty cute… until Yugi tripped that is. He fell down the stairs and everyone winced as he landed hard on his butt and screamed out in pain. Atemu was instantly by his side, even though he was the farthest away from him. He helped the boy up as he tried no to cry and turned him around. He sighed when he saw that Yugi had started bleeding again and that he now had even more cuts and bruises. He turned around to face Seto, Marik and Bakura. 'I'm going to go clean him up and get him changed. I'll be back downstairs soon.'

Without waiting for a response, Atemu took Yugi upstairs. Everyone turned to Seto as they heard him mutter 'That's strange.' They all looked at him and he faced them all, speaking again to answer their questioning looks. 'Have you guys ever seen Atemu show this much care for someone? Usually he would just stay where he was and call for a maid to help Yugi. He rushed over and is personally handling it.'

The orphans looked at the three people in the room and they could tell that this was very out of character for Atemu. They all wondered why he took such an interest in Yugi. Meanwhile the screams of pain started back up again as Atemu helped Yugi wash off.

Xxx

Atemu waited outside of the bathroom. He had offered to help Yugi clean up but Yugi quickly refused and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. When Yugi finally came out with a towel rapped around him Atemu quickly led him to a closet. Atemu turned to Yugi. 'Stay here while I go inside and find something for you to wear.' Yugi nodded his head and Atemu entered the closet, closing the door behind him. Yugi waited outside for him to return, hoping there was something for him to wear. He didn't want to go downstairs in just a towel. He would feel too afraid of what someone might try to do to him…

Eventually Atemu came out of the closet with a grim expression on his face. He looked down at Yugi and gave him the bad news. 'There are no suits in there for you to use. They're all too big.' Yugi hung his head but then Atemu had a thought. He thought about something from last September…'Well… there is one thing… but I don't think you'd want to wear it.'

Yugi looked up at Atemu who had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'What is there for me to wear? I'll wear anything.' Atemu looked down at Yugi and sighed. He began to rub the back of his neck as he explained.

'Well… there is one thing for you to wear. When we bought it, it was a penalty for a bet between me and Bakura. But we got it in too small a size so it should fit you… I guess I could take you to see it.' Atemu started to walk away and Yugi followed him. When Atemu finally reached his destination he showed Yugi the outfit he had been talking about. Yugi stared with wide eyes at the outfit Atemu had in mind. But then to Atemu's surprise, he took a deep breath and took it, going to a bathroom to get changed.

Xxx

The doorbell rang and the reporters were finally there. The only problem was that Yugi and Atemu had not yet returned. But there was no turning back now so Seto went to the front door and let the reporters inside of his house. 'Hello gentlemen, my friends and the orphans are this way.'

The reporters followed Seto as he came into the living room. The reporters started photographing the kids and asking them questions. The kids of course all responded that they were grateful and that this made them so happy. But suddenly one reporter asked the question that Seto was hoping to avoid. 'Seto Kaiba, where is your cousin and the orphan he was supposed to adopt?'

'Right here!' Everyone turned to the stairs where the voice had come from and they saw Atemu walking down the stars to them. A female reporter turned to him now. 'Where is the orphan you were supposed to adopt?' Atemu turned to the steps.

'Yugi please come downstairs and please be careful. We can't have you tripping a second time.' Yugi walked down the stairs and everyone stared at him in shock. There was only one thing that all of them could think. "Oh. My. God!"

AN: What did I put Yugi in? I think some of you can guess but others may not be able to. But don't worry because once again I posted two chapters at once! Now I just need to update all my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I must really like this story for updating it again. Then again all of you lovely fans give me motivation. Thank you to everyone who clicked favorite, follow, and left a review! It is because of you people I'm smiling now and I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Can I juggle more than two balls well? Sadly no.

Everyone stared at Yugi in shock and disbelief at what he came downstairs in. Ryou turned to Atemu. 'You put him in a dress!' Atemu nodded his head as Yugi was indeed in a dress. He had on a sleeveless purple dress that went to his knees and hugged all of his feminine curves. He had on strappy silver high heels with red hearts on the sides and everyone stared as he came downstairs holding on to the railing to keep from tripping once again. Although he seemed to be handling the ten inch heels with surprising ease.

No one could even think of anything bad about the dress. He looked better in it than anything else the people in the room could put him in! He reached the bottom step and walked over to the group. He looked into the camera and gave his most charming smile. 'Hello, my name is Yugi and I am the grateful orphan that Atemu has adopted.' And just like that, every reporter and every person who was watching was in love with the little boy in the purple dress and heels.

The event progressed with the reporters talking to the orphans and their new guardians. All the orphans were humble and tried to direct the conversation back to their adopters as much as possible to avoid attention. Of course the one who got the most attention was Yugi. And in his situation, that was very bad.

They didn't want to reveal how Yugi had been living and how he had been treated in the orphanage just yet. They wanted to make sure they knew all the facts first and even then they probably wouldn't allow the truth of Yugi to get out. As much money as the sob story of the poor abused orphan would bring in, even Seto wasn't willing to take it that far. They made sure Yugi answered as minimal questions as possible and of course that he stood up. The last thing they wanted was for him to start bleeding again because that would give away the secret.

Eventually Seto, Bakura, Marik and Atemu had to back off and all the questions were directed to the orphans. They stood and watched and looked in fear when it was finally Yugi's turn to talk to the reporter. A raven haired reporter with friendly green eyes walked up to him. 'So Yugi, what was it like in your old orphanage? Was it a nice place?' Everyone looked at Yugi in fear. He had answered all the questions before with the help of Atemu but now he had to fend for himself. He had to stand on his own two feet and he knew that. So Yugi smiled up at the reporter with a bright smile and spoke in the most humbled tone ever.

'Oh my orphanage was nicer than some others but it does not compare to this gorgeous home that I am fortunate enough to live in now. I am just so grateful to Atemu for picking me of all the other orphans there. I feel so lucky and so happy. This is the greatest day of my life.' The reporter smiled down at the boy on the outside.

But on the inside her reporter instincts were telling her he was hiding something and she would figure out what. But she smiled at him and continued with the questions. 'So Yugi, what made you decide to wear a dress to this occasion?' Once again Yugi smiled but he picked his words carefully, not wanting to give anything away. He knew that this whole time the others had been keeping his being raped a secret and he would not be the one to ruin that.

'I fell today and my clothes were dirty from the fall. I had to change but there was nothing to change into. Thankfully Atemu and Bakura had a bet last September and this was what the looser would have to wear.' Yugi spun around so everyone could get a good view of the dress.

The reporter looked down at the boy. He was good. Whatever secret he had he hid it well but she would get the truth from him. 'Well I have one last question for you Yugi, but you don't have to answer. Who were your parents?' Yugi gave a thoughtful expression for a moment before turning back to the reporter to answer her question.

'I don't know anything about them. No one would ever tell me. The only thing they ever said was that my last name was Mouto.' Everyone but the orphans stared at Yugi. The orphans didn't know Yugi's last name. But they didn't know the significance of the last name either. The reporter looked down at the boy and spoke slowly.

'And you don't know anything at all about your parents?' He looked up at her in confusion while everyone looked down at him in shock. Yugi shook his head no and everyone pretended like this had never happened. Everyone stopped staring, the reporter smiled again and it was as if nothing had happened. But something had. And everyone knew it. Even the orphans had seen the way everyone had stared at Yugi. Yugi did too but he just dismissed it and continued smiling up at the reporter who smiled down at him.

The reporter moved on to the other orphans and began to question Malik, Ryou, and Joey with the same questions. Meanwhile Yugi went to the kitchen to get some food. While he was in there one of the male reporters came into the kitchen as well, which was deserted. He noticed Yugi and smiled maliciously at him at the thought of how Yugi looked in that dress. More specifically though, how he would look without the dress. While Yugi's back was turned, the reporter grabbed him and turned him around.

'Hey beautiful. You're looking real good in that dress.' He tried to kiss Yugi but Yugi kept turning his head. The reporter pulled away and looked down at Yugi. 'Aw common baby, don't be like that. Just one little kiss.' Yugi continued to turn his head away and the reporter shrugged his shoulders. 'Suit yourself.' The reporter slammed Yugi against the kitchen floor and pinned him down beneath him. It was just like before only this time, Yugi didn't stay silent. He screamed, silently begging any god that would listen for someone to hear him.

Xxx

Everyone in the living room heard Yugi scream out, begging for someone to help him. Atemu was the first one who ran to the kitchen with everyone else following close behind him. The sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one. The reporter was on top of Yugi and everyone watched as he tore off Yugi's dress and his boxers. Atemu stared at the sight in disgust for half a second before running and tackling the man to the ground.

Bakura and Seto went over and held the man who had attacked Yugi against the wall while he was still surprised. They all turned and looked at Yugi. He was curled up in a ball crying repeating the words 'Not again. Not again.' Everyone stared in horror as blood leaked from his bottom and Atemu eventually went over and picked him up. He turned to the reporters with narrowed eyes and he spoke in a hiss. 'Leave. Now.' The Sennen eye flashed on Atemu's head and just like that all of the reporters made a run for the door. Even the one who had tried to rape Yugi after he had been let go.

If Atemu had it his way, the man would be banished to the shadow realm, but since he couldn't he did the next best thing. He took Yugi upstairs so he could be cleaned for the third time that day. He looked down at Yugi and so many feelings flooded him at the sight of the boy. Fear for what could have happened, hate for the man who tried to rape Yugi, sadness that Yugi had to know what rape was from being a victim of it… love for the boy… Yes love, Atemu had finally identified the feeing. He loved this boy and he would do anything he could to protect him from now on. He would never watch what he just had again.

AN: So… much… drama. And even more to come! Thank you so much for reading following reviewing and favoriting! I am crying tears of joy because of you people! T.T


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers for chapters 3 and 4. Then I think WHAT REVIEWERS! Please please please please review! I know I sound needy and desperate but that's only because I AM needy and desperate!

Do I own Yugioh or hips don't lie by Shakira? Is politics exciting for most people? NO!

The next morning Seto, Atemu and Bakura were in the living room watching the news. Seto always watched the news but Atemu and Bakura never did. The two boys were usually asleep at this hour. It was, after all six AM. But the story on the adoption was coming on soon and the last thing they wanted was to have Yugi see it if they watched it later on in the day.

The three boys in the living room heard footsteps behind them and quickly turned around, scared to find Yugi. Instead they saw Joey and Ryou who sat down silently on the couch and watched the TV. Marik and Malik were still upstairs asleep though upset about the event as well. Everyone was scared Yugi would see the broadcast and freak out. After all, they all knew the reporter almost raping Yugi would be in the news. Even Seto couldn't do a thing about this situation, otherwise he would have by now and they could all go to sleep. Well… the others could. Atemu would be too scared to go to sleep. Atemu usually wasn't scared of nightmares but the nightmare of that reporter on top of Yugi was too much even for him to handle.

They finally saw the lady start to talk about the adoption. Of course almost all the other events of the day were ignored and the center of attention was sadly Yugi. The report went something like this:

'_Yesterday, four teens were adopted by the four residents at the Kaiba mansion. They were all given a home at the large estate. The names of the four teens were Ryou Teneen (made up), Malik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler, and most interestingly, Yugi Mouto. _

_Yugi is the son of Sara and David Mouto and he does not know who his parents are, he was never told. He came down the stairs to the event wearing -of all things- a purple dress and silver heels with red hearts on the sides of them. The boy looks to be about twelve years old but is actually seventeen. He will be eighteen in two months._

_Yugi Mouto comes from the Little Angel orphanage and when asked, he said it was a good place. But that turned out to be a false statement. When Yugi went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, a reporter came in after him. A scream was soon heard in the living room and all rushed to the kitchen. What they found was the reporter on top of Yugi, ripping off his dress trying to rape him._

_The man was removed from Yugi by Marik, Atemu, and Bakura who are residents at the house .When they all turned back to the boy, they found him curled up crying with blood coming from his bottom. He was repeating the words "Not again." This leads us to believe that he had been raped at his orphanage and possibly at the Kaiba mansion-'_

Seto sighed as Atemu threw the remote in his hand at the TV, causing the television to break and fall to the ground. Of all the things said by the lady on the screen, the possibility that Yugi had been raped by someone in the house was the worst. Atemu's eyes had darkened in his rage and he was snarling at the TV as if it was its' fault. A look of shock and surprise replaced it though as he felt a cool hand on his forearm. He turned around to see Yugi, trying his best to smile at him. Atemu had no doubts that Yugi had seen the broadcast. Atemu sighed and took Yugi's hand before leading him upstairs to his room as if he were only three years old instead of seventeen.

When they got there and Yugi was laid in his bed, Atemu turned to leave but was stopped by a hand from Yugi. He turned around to look at the boy and was shocked at the words that came from his mouth. 'Tell me a bedtime story. Please Atemu?' Atemu stared down at him for a moment to see if he was being serious but when he found that he was, he sighed and sat by him on the bed.

'What kind of story did you have in mind little one?' Yugi began to think about the question and Atemu couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. His amethyst eyes slightly narrowed in concentration and his hand under his mouth. One of the sleeves for his shirt was hanging off his shoulder because the gray shirt Bakura gave him was way too big.

Yugi smiled up at him. 'I want you to make one up! Oh please Atemu? Pretty please?' Atemu sighed as if he didn't want to but on the inside he was happy to do anything for the boy to make him happy. He looked down at the boy and he began his story.

'There once was a king with three sons who were each very different. Lionel was the most handsome of the three brothers. Chris was the richest of the three brothers. David however was not as handsome or as wealthy as either of the brothers. In fact, his only skill was his voice. He was a fantastic singer but singing was something that was not allowed for a boy.

One day the three brothers discovered that there was to be a single princess coming to the castle. She would pick one of the three brothers to wed on the day she came in two days. That night at dinner, the three brothers were discussing the princess. "I will have her!'" Lionel said. "No I!" Said Chris. "Maybe I." Said David quietly, but as he said it the two brothers began to laugh at him. Lionel looked over at his brother. "Surely not you David! You can only sing. A princess will never be attracted to a singer!" So David kept quiet for the rest of the dinner, thinking his brothers were correct.

Two days later the princess did come. A beautiful princess with long silky golden locks and eyes that seemed to be made of two pure emeralds. She was all the things a princess should be. Polite, graceful, proper, but most of all, the princess was wise. As she walked into the throne room, she saw two brothers but not the third.

Lionel, being the most handsome tried to woe the princess with his looks and charm, but the princess didn't like him. Chris being the richest tried to win the princess over with many fine jewels but the princess didn't like him either. Later in the day the princess was out in the gardens, thinking on her situation. She had to make a choice on which boy she would marry. But the problem is, she didn't like either of them. They were both too arrogant.

Meanwhile, David was in his room. He had decided that it was not even worth it to try and woe the princess so he locked himself in his room, refusing to emerge until the princess had taken her leave. In his boredom, he decided to sing. A slow, sweet melody of love that went through the open window and down to the princess, who was sitting under the window.

The princess heard and was entranced by the voice and whomever it belonged to. She knew that surely a person with that lovely a voice must have just as lovely a heart. And suddenly she had an idea. She went back into the throne room where the two brothers were still waiting. She went up to the both of them. "I know how I shall decide who I marry. But for this, I will need your brother to be in attendance here as well." The two brothers in their arrogance knew that it didn't matter if their brother came, so they went to get him. After finally getting him out of his room they brought him to the throne room, where he stood in front of the princess with the other two brothers.

"To decide whom I shall marry. I propose a challenge. Do you three accept?" Of course they all did, the two brothers thinking they of course would win the challenge and David not knowing what to think of it all. The princess smiled up at the three. "Good. For your test, I would like you three to sing."

First was Lionel who sang or at least, attempted to. But his voice was too deep for the song the princess asked him to sing. Next was Chris who tried next to sing the song the princess requested but his voice was too high for the task and he could not sing it.

Finally David sang and he sang the song perfectly. As the princess heard him she fell in love with the boy and the song he sang and she recognized him as the one she had heard. When he was done, she went over to him. "I heard you singing while I was in the gardens earlier today. You are the one I shall marry."

And they were wed. The two brothers Chris and Lionel never married as every women saw them as too cold and bitter and arrogant. David was happily married to the princess for the rest of his life and everyday he sang that song for her. And they lived happily ever after.'

As Atemu finished his story and looked down, he saw Yugi asleep with a happy smile on his face. Atemu chuckled and removed a few of the bangs from his face. It was amazing Yugi looked even more angelic in his sleep. Atemu smiled and placed a quick, soft kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving the room and going to his own.

Atemu wished he could kiss Yugi on the lips. He wished he could show him what real love was like but he knew he would probably never get the chance. Atemu sighed as he lay down in bed and thought about his situation. He wished he could be like the prince in the story. He wished he could get the Yugi. But as Atemu went to sleep, he knew that if he could not have the boy he would at least protect him at all costs.

Xxx

When Atemu woke up later in the day and went downstairs, he found everyone in the kitchen around Yugi. Whatever he was doing he stopped as Atemu walked in and smiled up at him. Atemu gave a small smile back and then sat down. Yugi was still wearing the overly large T-shirt and a pair of short black shorts. Only now the T-shirt was tied back so it revealed Yugi's stomach and hips.

Bakura turned back to Yugi after seeing Atemu walk into the room. 'Hey Yugi, show Atemu your dance.' Atemu raised an eyebrow at Bakura and then Yugi. 'You dance Yugi?' Yugi blushed a little as he nodded his head. Atemu gave him a reassuring look and a sign to start and Yugi began his dance.

When Atemu heard Yugi could dance he didn't know what to expect. But of all things, he didn't expect this. Ryou started the music and the song was hips don't lie by Shakira. As the song began, Yugi raised his arms above his head and closed his eyes slowly and began to shake only his hips slowly.

As the song picked up, so did Yugi's dancing. Yugi opened his eyes and fell to the ground on his stomach before turning around on his back and arching up off of the floor. In that same position he began to move his hips again and then he came up to his knees and began to go around in a circle slowly with his arms out and his hands crossed in front of him. When he rose from the ground with his back to everyone he bent back and came back up just before he went to the ground.

Yugi turned and put his hands on the wall before he began to shake his butt outwards and then turned around before sliding down the wall while still shaking his hips and his head. He wasn't sure, but Yugi thought he heard Atemu say damn while he watched him dance.

Yugi arched his back off the wall and now only his head was touching it. Yugi came off the wall and came back to the middle of the kitchen. He did a full split and began to lean back until his head was touching his back foot. He began to arch his chest in small hits to the chorus.

He stood and began to shake his hips in small hits again before slowly going in circles with his hands above his head and his eyes once again, closed. Yugi arched his chest again once he came back to the front and then fell suddenly. Atemu was about to lean forward and catch him, scared that he was going to fall but he saw Yugi land safely on his knees and he began to swing his upper body in circles once again.

Yugi stood and began to lean back and he arched again and then shimmying to the music with his hands once again above his head. Yugi placed his foot forward and bent his knee slightly before raising the back of his bare foot as far up as it could go. He lifted his arms slowly and began to do more hits with his hips, seeming even more sensual because of his position if at all possible. Yugi straitened his legs again and began to shimmy to the music. Yugi began to do more hits with his chest in time with his shimmying and the music but he started to go down with each hit. He suddenly rose up and did another split.

Yugi swooped his one leg over to meet the other and without the use of his hands, he got on his knees and then his feet. Once on his feet once again, Yugi turned around so his back was to everyone and he put his hands on an arched knee before doing more small hits to the music, this time with his butt. He turned around and hit his hips to the chorus and ended the song with another full split. Yugi stood once he was done dancing.

Atemu was so surprised and aroused by the dance that he didn't even notice the song's end until Yugi stopped moving. He slowly leaned back until his back was once again on the chair and then he slowly closed his mouth. He stared at Yugi whose face was slightly flushed with a light sweat settling over his skin. Yugi looked towards Atemu and finally Atemu found his voice.

'Gods little one. Where did you learn to belly dance like that?' Yugi blushed and shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. 'Did you like the dance Atemu?' In truth if Yugi hadn't stopped dancing when he had, Atemu might have jumped the little boy. But he couldn't say that with Yugi's past experience so he said something else instead.

'That was the best dance I've ever seen. You are very talented little one! Do you know any other dances?' Yugi blushed deeply before slowly nodding his head yes. 'I know another type of dancing that I was forced to learn. But I can't perform that type of dance.'

Atemu gave Yugi a puzzled look that asked why. 'Why not little one? Surely you are as good at that one too.' Yugi grew three shades darker before he answered in a small voice. 'I'm very good at it. But I can't do that dance because it's for seduction purposes.' They all stared at Yugi and the first one to get his voice back was Atemu, although it was a bit higher than normal. 'What exactly do you mean by seduction little one?'

Yugi bit his bottom lip in nervousness before slowly stepping over to Atemu and sitting in his lap facing away from him. Yugi opened his legs wide before he began to grind into Atemu, but quickly rose and danced in front of him in a VERY sensual. (This is rated T so I don't think I can describe that dance. Just use your imagination and try not to get a nose bleed. I'm already pushing it with what I DID write so no more sexy dancing!)

Yugi stopped dancing and looked down as he spoke. 'That's what I mean by seduction.' Yugi walked out of the silent room muttering something about the bathroom. After a while of silence, Bakura leaned over to Atemu's ear so he could whisper without being heard. 'Atemu, I think you need to fix your friend down there.' Bakura pointed down and Atemu saw that a friend had indeed decided to make its presence known in Atemu's pants. Atemu went upstairs to take care of his friend. The whole time a single thought went through his mind: Why was Yugi forced to learn how to dance seductively?

AN: Ok, I'm sorry the belly dancing was crappy but I don't know HOW to belly dance so… there's your results. Yes there is a reason for Yugi knowing how to dance seductively and that will be revealed later on. Truthfully, one of the reasons I wrote this was just to torture Atemu with Yugi's dancing!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This would have been up earlier but I was busy. I won't bore you with details and instead I'll get right to the story!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Should Yami have gone to the afterlife? NO! NO! NO!

Yugi woke up and went downstairs. It had been a month since Yugi had danced in front of everyone. He knew Atemu and Seto still watched the news to make sure he was out of it. Yugi wasn't even allowed to go outside the house without at least one person and a body guard! But Yugi never complained because he knew that it only happened to protect him and he was grateful for that. When Yugi got downstairs and opened the door everyone was sitting at the table. Atemu said good morning and gave him a warm smile before going back to his food. He would sit down with everyone else at the table and they would all talk about small things. At least that's what Yugi expected to happen when he got downstairs.

He didn't expect everyone to jump up and yell out 'SURPRISE!' with a huge birthday cake in the middle of the room. Atemu walked up to him with a huge smile on his face. He looked Yugi in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Happy birthday Yugi. You are now eighteen years old.' Yugi was confused for a moment before a big grin spread across his face. He ran over and hugged everyone, repeating thank yous the whole time. Once everyone had sung happy birthday and Yugi had blown out the candles everyone had cake and played games and talked. Finally everyone settled down and they were in the living room, sitting on the sofa. It was Joey who spoke first.

'So Yugi, what do you want for your birthday pal?' In a month's time all the orphans had become like brothers to each other. Yugi smiled up at everyone. 'I don't need anything.' Bakura had a confused look on his face as he looked at the boy.

'Yes but what do you want. Just tell us what it is and we'll get it for you.' Yugi thought about it for a moment before looking back at everyone. 'I don't want anything either. I've been adopted and that's all I've wanted for years. I don't want anything anymore.' Atemu looked at Yugi.

'Yugi. Are you sure there is nothing at all you want for your birthday. Nothing at all?' Yugi thought about it for a moment and he was about to say no when he thought about something and he realized he did want one thing. He looked up at everyone.

'Who were my parents?' Seto, Atemu, Marik and Bakura all visibly winced as they heard that question. Finally Atemu spoke after a while of silence while the four adults tried to think how they should explain this to the little boy. Atemu spoke slowly and carefully so he didn't give too much away.

'They were important business people. They were very wealthy and had a huge company- WAIT!' Atemu smacked his forehead and everyone looked at him in confusion. Finally he raised his head and answered their questioning looks. 'Yugi your eighteen! You can get the money from their will today!'

Xxx

Everyone laughed at the face Yugi made when he was told how much he had just inherited. His eyeballs looked like they were about to fall out of his head and his jaw looked like it would fall off at any moment. He was so still and eventually he closed his mouth with tears in his eyes and he asked the man in front of him with a voice that was higher than normal 'How much money!' The man gave him a small smile before replying. 'Congratulations you just inherited one hundred billion dollars.' Yugi looked like he was about to faint and he went pale as held onto the chair in front of his for support. He couldn't believe it. That was way more money than he knew what to do with! Way more than he needed… and that's when he had the idea.

He looked up at the man in front of him who had just given him the news with a small smile. 'Sir, if I can, there's something else I would like to do with that money.' He whispered something in the man's ear and it was his turn to look shocked before he smiled and nodded his head. He went off to do what Yugi requested. Everyone looked at Yugi in confusion.

'What did you ask for?' Seto asked in a confused tone. Yugi just smiled up at him and walked off to the car, leaving the others to follow him, still confused. When they all got to the car Yugi stared to think about something and turned to Atemu before speaking. 'You know you never did fully explain who my parents were.' The whole car held its breath and Atemu looked over at Yugi for a few moments before responding.

'They were important business people and…' Atemu seemed to run out of things to say so Yugi just asked a question about them. 'Well what did they do? How did they make their money?' Atemu sighed and he frowned at Yugi with a sad look in his eye before answering.

'Yugi, please don't ask. You really don't want the answer.' The rest of the car ride was silent. Yugi knew Atemu told him to forget about it. That he wouldn't want the answer. He knew he should listen to him. But he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

When Yugi got home Atemu put his hands over his eyes. 'Atemu what are you doing?' Atemu just lead him into the house. 'We each got you a gift already in case you said you didn't want anything. So you get your presents now!' When Yugi opened his eyes, he was in one of the guest rooms that they don't use. He blinked at all the presents in the room.

In the end, he got three new packs of Yugioh cards from Ryou, Joey and Malik some clothes that must have cost tens of thousands of dollars from Marik. He had a new TV that was ten times as big as him from everyone and Atemu took his hand. 'You still have three more presents Yugi.' Yugi was given a laptop that hadn't even been released in stores yet and wasn't due to release in another eight months from Seto. Suddenly Yugi was being lead outside to the back and he gasped when he saw what was there.

Yugi fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hands. He had almost cried the whole day but this time he did spill tears. He pointed to what was in front of him. 'I-Is that for me?' Atemu smiled down at Yugi. 'This is my present for you Yugi. Do you like it?' Yugi nodded his head in stunned silence as he stared at the sports car in front of him.

He finally got up although his knees were shaking violently and went over and touched the car as if he expected it to disappear. Atemu spoke again but he barely heard him. 'I'll be giving you driving lessons so you can use it starting tomorrow.' Yugi nodded his head still staring at the car. Finally Atemu Marik and Bakura chuckled and took him inside. Thirty minutes later he was back to normal say thank yous to Atemu. Finally Bakura spoke.

'My present will come later on tonight but for now put this on. It's what you're wearing there.' Atemu narrowed his eyes at Bakura as he gave Yugi some clothes wrapped up so no one could see what it was. 'What is your present Bakura?' Bakura smirked at him but didn't answer.

Xxx

Later on that night, Bakura Marik and Atemu were waiting downstairs. It was time for Yugi to get his last present. Marik knew what it was and Atemu was worried about what it was so he was going too. Suddenly Yugi walked down the stairs in what Bakura had given him to wear. Atemu would have killed Bakura for giving him the outfit if he wasn't too busy staring at Yugi and trying to keep his thought from turning X rated.

Yugi came down the stairs wearing tight black shorts and a tight blue leather top with a pair of converse. He turned around and looked at Bakura over his shoulder. 'Do you think the shorts are a bit too short?' Atemu's eyes traveled down to Yugi's bottom. The shorts didn't even completely cover it completely! It gave a teasing view of the bottom of it. Atemu sat on his hands to keep from grabbing Yugi's ass or any other parts of his body. Finally Bakura spoke after a while of watching Atemu try not to grab Yugi and carry him upstairs to the bedroom. 'Well we should get going.' They went to one of the cars and left for wherever.

Xxx

When Atemu saw where they were he growled at Bakura. They were at a club! He glared at Bakura. 'Yugi isn't even old enough to get in here yet! And even if he was why would you bring him here!?' Bakura smirked at Atemu while Marik laughed. Bakura showed Atemu something and that's when Atemu understood. Yugi's present from Bakura was a fake ID! Yugi looked around in confusion.

'Where are we? What's in there?' All three people looked at Yugi as if he was crazy. Finally Atemu spoke. 'You've never heard of a club like this, have you Yugi.' Yugi shook his head and Bakura began to laugh at the thought of all the fun he could have. Atemu looked like he was about to strangle Bakura but the four finally went into the club.

Yugi looked around when he got in. It was very loud and there were lots of flashing lights and dancing people. There were some tables and a place to get something to drink. Bakura went over to get drinks. At first Atemu refused to let him but Bakura just rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry I'll get something non-alcoholic for the kid ok?' Finally Atemu let him get the drinks and they all started drinking. Suddenly Yugi started laughing and pulled at Atemu's sleeve. 'Come on Atemu let's dance!' Atemu left and the two went to the dance floor. When they were gone Marik smirked at Bakura. 'You spiked Yugi's drink didn't you?' Bakura smirked at him. He had asked the bartender to put three shots of Vodka in Yugi's drink and Yugi had finished it all.

Xxx

As soon as Atemu and Yugi got to the dance floor, Yugi began to dance against Atemu. He put his arms around Atemu's neck and his right leg around Atemu's waist. He leaned up and began to kiss Atemu's neck. Atemu's mind shut down. Yugi's kissing and dancing was giving him so much pleasure. But then Yugi leaned up to Atemu's ear and began to sing a few lyrics to the song. 'I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I cannot hide it, I cannot deny it.' Yugi's lips resumed their place on Atemu's neck. Suddenly he broke off of Atemu completely and took a few steps back before putting his hands behind his back. Yugi bit his bottom lip seductively and motioned for Atemu to follow him with a finger.

Yugi disappeared into the crowd and Atemu began to look around for him. Atemu got to the edge of the crowd and continue to look around. In the end, Atemu ended up in a deserted area with no Yugi in sight. Atemu was about to move when he was pushed against the wall and he felt Yugi's lips attacking him again. At first they were just on his neck again but they began to move down lower and lower and Yugi began to push up Atemu's shirt to kiss the skin underneath. Yugi had just reached the hem of Atemu's pants when he went back up. He smirked at Atemu and grabbed the back of his head before bringing him down and smashing their lips together.

Atemu moaned and he grabbed Yugi's butt, moving his hands up Yugi's shorts. Atemu loved the way Yugi tasted. He tasted like innocence its self. Now if only he could get rid of that slight Vodka taste then- wait… VODKA! Atemu pulled away from Yugi and grabbed his arm. Yugi looked up at him in confusion. Atemu just dragged him along. When he got to their table Marik and Bakura were still there. 'Let's go!' Bakura and Marik followed him in confusion at how angry he sounded.

When they got out side of the club and to the parking lot, Atemu started to walk in circles while holding his head. Finally he stopped to punch Bakura in the face. Bakura screamed out curses while he held his eye that would definitely be black in the morning. 'What the hell was that for!?'

'Shut up! You got him drunk that's what that was for!' Bakura glared at Atemu while Yugi and Marik were in the car waiting for them. 'So what if I did! What's the worst he can do drunk?' Atemu looked like he was about to punch Bakura again! 'He just tried to seduce me and it damn near worked! He was just asking earlier who his parents were! I didn't tell him for a reason and then you go and do this!' Atemu was foaming at the mouth and he grabbed his head again before punching Bakura again and this had Bakura holding his nose.

After a few minutes Atemu calmed down some. Bakura looked over at him. 'What else are you upset about?' Bakura had known Atemu for years He would know of course if something was wrong that he wasn't admitting to. Atemu looked over at him and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before answering.

'When Yugi was trying to seduce me… That wasn't new to him. He's done that before I can tell.' Bakura looked at him in disbelief. 'What do you mean? Yugi's never seduced anyone!' Atemu looked down before he spoke. 'Yeah that's what I thought. Then I remembered when he was dancing in the kitchen before. He's done this before. And I bet he doesn't remember it.'

Xxx

The next morning, Atemu Seto and Bakura were watching the news as usual. Suddenly a reporter came on and began to talk about something that made Seto turn the volume up. _Yesterday, a generous donation was made to four local orphanages. They were each given twenty-five thousand dollars. The charities were childcare, little angels, boys and girls, and rescue agency. They are all very grateful and-_

Seto turned off the TV and looked at the other two before speaking. 'Ironic how a sum of one hundred billion dollars ended up at the four orphanages we got the kids at huh guys?' They all smirked as they realized what had happened to the money Yugi had received yesterday. Suddenly the boy in question came downstairs and went to Atemu. 'Hey Atemu where's the aspirin?' Seto looked over at him. 'Why do you need aspirin?'

Yugi turned to him. 'On Fridays and Saturdays the orphanage would take me out somewhere. I always woke up with a headache but they would never tell me where we went! They would give me aspirin and water.' Seto and Atemu glared at Bakura who told Yugi where the aspirin was. Atemu growled. 'That orphanage took him to a club!' Then Atemu paled as a thought came to mind. 'Oh god…' Both guys looked over to him.

'When I told you yesterday that it seemed Yugi had experience when he tried to seduce me Bakura… you don't think…' Seto picked up on what he was trying to say. 'It would explain why he was able to dance like that in the kitchen.' Atemu picked up the pillow beside him and tore it in half. Atemu's eyes had turned three shades darker than normal. 'That orphanage took him to clubs, got him drunk, and used Yugi to seduce people!?'

Suddenly they heard something drop and everyone turned to see Yugi in the doorway of the kitchen. The water and aspirin he had been holding were now on the floor. Yugi was staring at them in shock before he finally spoke. 'No. No why would they do that! Why would they use me and no one else!?' Atemu sighed and went over to Yugi and took him to the couch. 'Yugi… I have a guess but I can't tell you… It has to do with your parents and I don't think you should-'Atemu stopped when he saw the furry in Yugi's eyes.

'I DON'T CARE IF IT HAS TO DO WITH MY PARENTS! TELL ME WHY THEY USED ME!' Atemu knew Yugi wanted answers and that he had to explain. He had Yugi sit down on the couch and sat before him. He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder before speaking. 'Yugi… I told you before that your parents ran a company. But what I didn't tell you was that… Your parents ran a company for playboy.'

Yugi looked up at him in confusion. 'What's playboy?' If the circumstances were different, Atemu would have blushed at the question. But he was too sad for Yugi to be embarrassed. 'It's a porn magazine. And your parents were in charge of it. Your mom was one of the models and your dad took the photos and approved them.' Yugi knew what that was. He stared up at Atemu.

'No… no… NO! That can't be possible! My parents never would have done that! YOU'RE LYING!' Atemu went upstairs and when he returned he had his laptop. He turned it on and searched for something. When Atemu gave the computer to Yugi, it had an old article about his parents. When Yugi read it he began to cry. 'Why… why would my parents do that!?' Yugi began to cry and Atemu held him as he did while Seto and Bakura looked on in sympathy. The whole time, they all had the same thought. "Why? Why does all this bad stuff happen to Yugi?"

AN: Sad I know but the next chapter will be happy! I'll update sibling rivalry 2 tomorrow! Promise! I DO NOT OWN SLAVE FOR YOU BY BRITNEY SPEARS!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OK! Here's my warning now. Happy AND sad stuff will happen in this chapter. Sorry but it had to happen!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Have I been camping… I don't count sitting inside with microwaved smores and tents set up upstairs while you put on makeup with your girl scouts troop as camping so that's a no.

The next day Yugi was driving down the street with Atemu in the passenger seat. They hadn't talked the whole time unless Atemu was correcting Yugi or telling him where to go. Both wanted to say something but they didn't know what they should say. Finally Atemu spoke first to Yugi. 'Are you mad at me for telling you about your parents yesterday Yugi?' Yugi glanced at him but then his eyes went back to the road.

'I'm not mad at you Atemu. It's my fault for asking when you told me not to. Still, I just can't believe…' Yugi was unable to finish the sentence so Atemu did instead. 'You can't believe your parents did for money what was done to torture you.' Atemu saw Yugi's grip tighten on the steering wheel. Atemu look at Yugi's face and could tell he was debating something in his mind. Finally he took in a deep breath and let it out before asking Atemu the question.

'What did I do at that club last night?' Atemu looked over to Yugi. Sweet innocent little Yugi. He didn't deserve the sadness the answer to that question would cause him. So when Atemu answered he felt guilty for the partial lie but at the same time did not regret telling it. 'Don't worry about it Yugi. You did some dancing and that's it.' Yugi nodded his head and his grip loosened slightly. 'Turn here.' Yugi did as he was told and turned where Atemu had told him to.

Just as the car came around the corner and slammed into them on the driver's side. Atemu screamed Yugi's name once when he heard a sickening crack and screams.

Xxx

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast while Yugi and Atemu were out driving. They were talking about the Olympics when the phone rang. At first they were just going to let it ring when Ryou finally sighed and picked it up with a polite hello. Two minutes later he was slamming the phone down and turned to everyone in fear. 'Yugi is in the hospital he was just in a car accident!' And suddenly everyone was in motion, getting their things and preparing to leave for the hospital.

Xxx

Atemu was pacing in the waiting room ignoring the looks people gave him. When Atemu had seen Yugi on the ambulance, it didn't look good. The blood was clear through his white shirt and on his forehead. Atemu saw that Yugi's left leg was at an odd angle before they covered it up. Some of the wind shield was stuck in Yugi's arm. There were numerous cuts and bruises all over him and it looked like it hurt for him just to breath. Just before they loaded him into the ambulance he gave Atemu a shaky smile and said 'I hope Seto isn't too mad about his car.' That's when Yugi blacked out and was rushed away. Atemu wanted to ride with him but wasn't allowed so he ran the ten miles to the hospital calling everyone on the way there.

Atemu only had some cuts and scrapes. Yugi got the full impact of the hit and Atemu would feel so guilty if he… No... Yugi couldn't die! Atemu had so much to tell him. He had so much to live for. With all the horrible things that had happened in Yugi's life he would make sure many good things happened in it before he died. All these thoughts went through Atemu's mind as he waited.

He saw the person who had been driving walk in. Apparently he had been drunk and still was as he came over to Atemu and flipped him off before saying 'Your little buddy there ran into me! You owe me a new car! Tell that to the little bastard if he lives!' Atemu couldn't believe this. All the things that had happened today, this was too much. Atemu pinned the guy against the wall before grabbing his neck while the others in the waiting room looked on in shock in fear. With every sentence Atemu spoke he punched the man in the gut.

'First off, you ran into us! Second you were drunk you retard! Third if anyone here is the bastard it's you! And fourth' Atemu leaned in, his eyes narrowed and glowing vivid red from his rage. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled it all the way back so the man was looking up and crying out in pain while Atemu spoke. 'If he dies, I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible. Do you hear me?' The man nodded his head, tears in his eyes from the pain. Atemu punched him one more time for good measure before throwing him across the hospital.

Atemu went back to pacing as everyone watched in fear until the doctor came and pulled him aside. Atemu stared at the doctor as he told him what had happened. 'He is in critical condition. He has suffered severe blood loss and he has a concussion. The glass from the wind shield cut him deeply and that will definitely need stiches or else we might have to remove the arm all together. One of his legs is broken and so are numerous ribs. He's punctured a lung and the procedure to heal him is very dangerous and risky. In short, if we don't have permission to begin the procedure in the next thirty minutes he will die for sure but if we have permission, there is a small chance he could make it.'

Atemu nodded to the man. 'I give permission I give permission!' The man looked at him, sadness coming over his features. He took Atemu's shoulder before he spoke. 'Sir we need permission from his legal guardian. You aren't his legal guardian he's an orphan.' Atemu was about to protest and say he had adopted Yugi. But then he remembered. He had never adopted Yugi, he had taken him home after the failed suicide attempt and he had never gotten the paperwork done. Yugi was still an orphan.

But Atemu wouldn't give up.

He ran out the building. The orphanage was ten minutes away. That was enough time to get in, get the paper work, and get out showing it to the doctor and approving Yugi's operation. Atemu ran as fast as he could and was pleasantly surprised when he arrived at the orphanage in five minutes instead of ten. He ran inside the doors and went to the front office bursting through the door where a startled red headed lady sat behind a desk. Atemu closed the door and was out of breath but still managed to make out the words between gasps for air. 'I'd like… to adopt… Yugi Mouto.' The lady behind the desk looked at him in surprise before composing herself and answering Atemu. 'No.'

Atemu swore his heart stopped for over a minute as he heard her say that one word. 'No?' He repeated hoping it would be a joke. The lady rolled her eyes at him. 'You heard me. I said no. Now get the little midget back over here before I have to send people to get him instead.' Atemu glared at the lady behind the desk. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Then he remembered all the things the orphanage did to Yugi and he could believe it. Atemu glared at the lady.

'If you don't let me adopt Yugi, I'll tell the whole world you had him raped and that you got him drunk so he could seduce people at clubs!' The lady smirked at Atemu. 'And with what proof will you back up that claim? You can't prove anything now can you?' Atemu glared at the lady and he knew she was right. He had no proof. He had nothing. And as he sat in the office, Yugi was dying. Finally Atemu realized how bad the situation was and tried not to cry at the facts before him.

'Please. Please is there anything I can do to adopt him. I'll do anything just please!' The lady behind the desk looked at the sight before her of the almost broken man. She did have one idea and she'd had it since Atemu walked in but now she knew he wouldn't refuse. 'Well there is one thing you could do.' The lady went around the other side of the desk and smashed her lips against Atemu's. 'Get the picture?' she said in his ear.

Atemu wanted to run, to back away and not have sex with this woman. But he would do it. Not because he loved her. But because the one that he did love was now dying and would continue to die until he could be helped or it was too late. For anyone else Atemu would have run out the office. For Yugi, Atemu endured it as a single tear slipped down his face as he backed the woman against the desk.

Xxx

The doctor looked at the clock in front of him. The one he had spoken to earlier, Atemu, only had five minutes to get in or else Yugi would die for sure. Suddenly he turned as the sound of someone running down the hall filled his ears. He turned to see Atemu running towards him papers in hand. He was a wreck. He had obviously been crying and his clothes were slightly messy which gave the doctor an idea of what he had to do to get the papers. He was more limping than running which only confirmed the doctor's suspicions.

Atemu gave the doctor the papers while still panting he manage to speak. 'Permission… granted.' The doctor watched as Atemu fell to his knees and began to vomit while holding his stomach before falling over and fainting. The doctor called over a different doctor to help Atemu while he ran over to Yugi's room. He didn't have a lot of time to start the procedure and he quickly got to work.

Xxx

Atemu woke up in a completely white room. His first thought was did he make it in time to save Yugi. Suddenly he remembered what had happened and he cried again, this time tears of joy at the thought of Yugi being saved. Yugi had made it. That's all he cared about. A doctor suddenly walked in and smiled at seeing him awake. 'Oh good your awake now! Your fine you just-'

'There's a boy named Yugi Mouto in here did he make it through his procedure!?' The doctor was shocked at first that Atemu seemed to have no cares for his own life but smiled at him. 'He made it. He's awake now would you like to go see him?' Atemu nodded his head as more tears spilled from his eyes and the doctor lead him to the room Yugi was in.

When Atemu got to the room the doctor left, deciding to give the two boys some privacy. Yugi had bandages on his head, arm, and Atemu could see some on his chest where the hospital gown didn't cover it. He smiled as he saw Atemu walk in. 'Hey Atemu how's it going?' He talked so normal! As if they were at home passing each other in a hallway instead of in a hospital. Atemu went over to Yugi and touched his face as if he expected him to disappear. Atemu looked at Yugi and thought. Thought about all the things he hadn't been able to do. Thought about all that he deserved but never got. Thought about all the things that Atemu never told him.

So when Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi, he knew he wouldn't have any regrets even if Yugi didn't feel the same way. When Atemu raised his head he was greeted with a look of shock on Yugi's face. But that shock was soon on his own face as Yugi pulled Atemu down for another kiss. Atemu raised back up this time to a look of pure joy on Yugi's face. Atemu gave Yugi a soft smile before he said the three most powerful words ever spoken. 'I love you.' Yugi couldn't have been happier at the moment. 'I love you too Atemu.' Atemu smiled down at Yugi but then a thought crossed his mind. 'Wait, since when do you love me?' Yugi blushed slightly but still managed to answer without stuttering.

'I knew I felt something when you saved me when the reporter almost raped me the day you stopped me from killing myself. I didn't know it was love but I knew it was something. Then that night you read me that bedtime story. You kissed me on my forehead before you left. I realized if anyone else would have kissed me, even if it was just my forehead, I would have freaked out. But you… I just felt calmer as I went to sleep and that's when I at first thought I might love you. Then when I was belly dancing in the kitchen while you were there, I realized I was only dancing for you. That's when I was sure.'

Atemu went down and kissed Yugi again. He couldn't believe this. Yugi loved him! Atemu continued to kiss Yugi. And that's how the others found them when they finally got to the hospital. They all smiled, even Seto, as they saw that both boys were happy. They all walked into the waiting room to wait for Atemu to come out.

AN: Sad stuff happy stuff! I still have two more ideas for this story but they will come later because something else must happen first!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Tennis is KILLING me. Sigh. Oh well if I die EgyptsBlackRose and Goku and Chichi Luverr get my stories! Oh and by the way, in the last chapter** YGOfangirl4ever** got the part about Atemu not signing the adoption papers correct! Congrats girl you got it!

Even though the operation was successful, Yugi wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for another three months after the car crash. Still, he didn't mind. After all, Atemu was there day and night and who could be mad when everyday started and ended with a kiss? But finally after three months, Yugi was allowed to leave and Yugi and Atemu decided Atemu would drive this time.

When Yugi got home, he thought he might have to go back to the hospital when Ryou, Malik and Joey all decided to crush him in a hug all at the same time. They had seen him in the hospital but it was different seeing him back at home out of a hospital room. Of course Atemu made them back up with the same fear as Yugi. 'Ok guys don't crush him!' Bakura smirked.

'Yeah guys I'm sure Atemu wants to enjoy his new boyfriend before you guys kill him.' Atemu rolled his eyes but returned Bakura's smirk. He hadn't been home the whole time Yugi was in the hospital except to get a duffel bag full of clothes. Yugi started to look around at his friends once he was released and then noticed something.

'Hey guys, where's Seto?' Marik looked like he was about to answer that but he didn't have to as the brunette in question entered the room. He had his phone in his hand and he looked pissed off, like he was trying to tell someone something but they refused to listen. As he got closer he heard what he was saying to the person on the other end.

'No… I said no he will not go public about it… none of them will… I won't either you idiot… Try it and Atemu will kill you… Listen here! I am tired of repeating this! Yugi is not going public about anything so shut up about it or I swear I will sure your ass so bad your great great grandchildren will still be paying it!' Seto hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Atemu was growling but stopped just long enough to speak. 'What the hell do they want Yugi to go on air about?' Seto looked at Atemu and was wondering if he should hold back the information but in the end decided to just tell him. After all, if Atemu knew he would do everything in his power to prevent it.

'They want Yugi to go public about his life. Everything in his life. They want him to do a show about it. I told them no and-'Seto stopped when he saw the look in Atemu's eyes and heard him growling. He looked like he was going to hurt someone just for proposing the idea. But he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Atemu looked down in surprise to see Yugi with his eyes closed and a serene look on his face.

Yugi took a deep breath and opened his eyes and there was a look of determination there that no one had seen before on his face. Even though he looked determined he still looked completely calm and when he spoke he sounded the same way. 'Seto, call the people back and tell them I'll do it.'

Everyone looked down at Yugi in surprise. Seto looked like he was about to protest but Atemu beat him to it. 'Yugi you really shouldn't. You don't have to do anything for those people. Don't worry little one you don't have to-'Yugi cut him off his voice still calm but determined.

'But I want to Atemu. My life has been hell in that orphanage honestly. But I don't care about that. I want to make sure others know about it. They can help the others who were like me and who still are. So Atemu, I love you but I'm not asking to do this. I'm telling you to call the people and tell them, I'm in.'

Xxx

The next day, Yugi and Atemu were sitting in an office with beige walls and a large black desk with two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk was a big chair with a man in it. He had tan skin and black hair with blue eyes. He said for them to call him Mr. Monroe. He had a smile on his face but both Yugi and Atemu knew it was fake. When he spoke his voice was deep but not as deep as Atemu's. 'Now I would like to make sure you understand. We want to do a show on your time at the orphanage. What it was like, what happened, how you felt. All of it up to this point. This will be followed by a reality series about your life at home. For all of this to work, you need to be honest understood?'

Atemu looked ready to protest and say no. He wanted them to leave but one look into Yugi's eyes made him sigh and close his mouth. He would do this no matter what Atemu thought. He may love Atemu but this meant too much to him to quit. Yugi turned to the man. 'I understand. I'm willing to be truthful on everything. Just ask the questions and I will answer them honestly.' The man nodded his head and produced a contract which Yugi and Atemu read and were about to sign when Atemu whispered something in his ear.

Yugi gave Atemu the pen and he wrote something on the back of the contract before handing it to the man who read it aloud. 'If at any time I Atemu feel Yugi should back out of the show, I may as long as I have a sufficient reason. I also may request for a cast member to be removed if I have sufficient reason.' The man gave Atemu a look so Atemu explained.

'I am Yugi's legal guardian. Personally I don't even want him to do this in the first place but for now I will allow it. However if I feel something is going on that I don't like say for example, your cast wants to hurt Yugi I will pull him out of this show and probably kill the cast member responsible. Do you understand me?' The man nodded his head and could tell Atemu was dead serious. He signed his portion of the contract and Atemu and Yugi signed theirs.

The man stood and motioned for the two to follow him. They walked out of the room and into another room with the cast in it. Yugi looked at everyone in the room and froze in shock and fear. Atemu and Mr. Monroe noticed this and turned to him. Atemu followed his line of sight to see a brunette with blue eyes. He went over to Yugi.' Yugi are you ok? What's wrong? Come on speak Yugi!'

Yugi had tears going down his face and even Mr. Monroe looked genuinely concerned for the boy. Finally Yugi spoke although it was in a whisper that Atemu and Mr. Monroe were barely able to hear. 'V-V-Valon. H-He was the o-one who r-raped and b-beat me at the o-orphanage.' Atemu looked up in fury at Mr. Monroe.

'Why the hell is someone from that orphanage here in the first damn place?' Mr. Monroe looked a bit nervous at the look in Atemu's eyes. Not that he blamed him. Yugi looked pale like he was about to faint while tears were still running down his face.

'We wanted someone might have known to make it easier. We asked for someone who knew Yugi and they all said Valon knew him best.' Atemu was about to say something when he looked up to see Valon there smiling kindly down at Yugi.

'Yugi! It's been too long! Come on, let's catch up! I have so much to tell you!' Valon reached out for Yugi but he ran behind Atemu who stood up and looked at the kid who had harmed the boy he loved. He glared down at the boy. When he spoke, he sounded ready to kill the boy in front of him.

'Listen up. If I hear you even looked at Yugi the wrong way, I will make sure your body is never found. I will kill you if you do anything to Yugi got it? Get the hell of this set before you make me mad.' Any other smart person would have walked away but Valon wasn't smart. He smirked at Atemu and grabbed Yugi from behind him.

'Oh please you won't do anything to me!' Valon smirked at Atemu before he began to lick up Yugi's neck and grabbed his groin with one hand and his butt with the other hand. Yugi was crying out for help until Valon threw him down and got on top of him. But suddenly he wasn't on him anymore as Atemu was there holding him up. Atemu picked up Valon as if he was as light as a feather and threw him hard against the wall.

'That's it kid! Now you've pissed me off!' Atemu grabbed Valon's hair and pulled him up before turning him so his face was to the wall. Atemu began to repeatedly hit the wall with Valon's head. Atemu picked Valon up again and threw him into a table across the room. He went over and started to kick him in the gut repeatedly. Valon was dying. Any other person would have shut up, but Valon wasn't a very smart person. He glared up at Atemu and barely made out the words.

'Why would you protect that whore!?' Atemu picked up Valon by the front of his shirt and brought him face to face with him. Atemu was really getting mad. This kid was going to get killed if he kept talking like this.

'What the hell did you just call Yugi? How the hell can you call Yugi a whore when you raped him!?' Atemu decided he might kill this boy if he kept talking like this. The boy had blood all over his face coming from his lip, nose, and forehead. He had a black eye and Atemu could tell a few broken bones. Yet he continued being stupid. And at that time he said the stupidest thing he could have.

'Oh please! We all raped him! We were supposed to train him. After all, he had to be used to it they would after all get him drunk them take him to clubs. He would make him seduce men and women left and right. He's probably slept with more people than everyone you know combined! And yet you don't think he's a whore? He sold himself every night and you-'

Atemu threw Valon against the ground so hard he bounced. He grabbed the sharpened pencil from the now broken table and he was about to stab Valon when he felt a cold hand on his arm. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. His grip on the pencil tightened.

'Why? Why won't you let me do this Yugi? He hurt you, raped you, disrespected you, beat you and yet you let him live and just go. Why?' Atemu turned around and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the small sad smile on Yugi's face. Yugi's voice was soft when he spoke to Atemu.

'Because if I hurt him, I'm no better than he is.' Atemu dropped the pencil and tuned away from Valon but before he began to walk, he said one thing. Though he doubted the boy would listen to his warning. He hadn't listened to the other ones and look at how he was now.

'If I ever see this happen I will kill you. Yugi was here to stop me this time. Next time even he won't be able to help you.' Atemu and Yugi left Valon there and after an hour of refusing, Atemu finally let the medics take Valon instead of 'Letting the bastard suffer.' Atemu and Yugi left the room and went to meet the rest of the class and make the first commercial.

AN: Should I do a chapter on the making of the commercial or should I just jump ahead and air the first episode. Valon's coming back and as always with me there's a surprise in this story as well. It won't come until later though. I gave you all a hint to what it was in the beginning of the story but I doubt anyone even remembers! I think I might update this again tomorrow if I can after tennis! Till then, see ya! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello all my faithful readers! I need three ideas of sibling rivalry 2. I want it to have 8 chapters and I already have one idea for a chapter. I'll see if I can get that done today or tomorrow but I probably won't be able to. Sorry people not much I can do about it!

Yugi, Mr. Monroe and Atemu were all in a room with a brown leather couch and red walls. Mr. Monroe turned to Yugi. 'During an episode we might ask you to tell us how you felt during something. This is the room you will go to.' Yugi nodded and they moved on. Yugi was surprised when they had made a full replica building of the orphanage. It was exactly the same. Even the sign that said "Little Angels Orphanage" was in the same place!

'We are redoing everything from the orphanage from your first major event. Ok?' Yugi nodded and they were lead into a room with green walls and large windows with chairs and tables scattered around. It was very bright and pleasant. There was a large flat screen in the front of the room. All three people took a seat before Mr. Monroe spoke again.

'This is the break room. We also watch some episodes here to see if we want to approve those. This is the best place for privacy second only to your private dressing room. Now there's no one coming in here today so we can talk here. What was the first major event in that orphanage?' Atemu saw Mr. Monroe turn on a tape recorder under the table. He knew Mr. Monroe didn't want to scare Yugi or make him even more nervous than he would be. Yugi took a deep shaky breath before he spoke.

'It happened when I was almost two years old. I was trying to get downstairs for adoption day but a boy stopped me. He had green hair and violet eyes. He said "No one's going to adopt you anyways! Just go upstairs you're a waist of space!" I tried to get past him but he just pushed me against a wall and beat the crap out of me. In the end, I had a broken arm and leg, three cracked ribs and both my eyes were black. My lip and nose were bleeding and I lost two teeth. But when I told the lady in charge she just hit me. She said "He was right. You're a waist of space! You should have just stayed upstairs! It's your own fault you got beat!" She kicked me and I limped back to my room to cry myself to sleep. The little boy was adopted by a rich man that day.'

Mr. Monroe looked at the now crying boy in shock. Atemu looked like he was going to go on a killing spree. Atemu stood up and went to a nearby chair before throwing it against a wall where it broke. Atemu sat back down but it was obvious he was still mad. Mr. Monroe sighed. 'Do you want us to get a punching bag for when you get mad?' Atemu turned to Yugi.

'How many stories are as bad as this one?' Yugi wouldn't look at Atemu and he suddenly found the floor very interesting. His lack of answer told Atemu all he wanted to know. A lot. A lot of stories are as bad as that one or worse. Atemu turned back to Mr. Monroe. 'You might want to get a few. I'll break one before this is all done I can already tell.' Mr. Monroe nodded and sighed.

'We need one more thing that happened for this episode Yugi. Just one more ok? What was the very next bad experience?' Yugi thought for a minute and paled. Before he answered the question he turned to Atemu.

'Atemu, please step out of the room.' Both men looed in shock so Yugi explained. 'Atemu, if you here this you're going to kill someone. Please go.' Both men looked on in shock. What could've happened that was so bad Yugi was scared to tell Atemu?

Atemu took a deep breath and held Yugi's chin so he was forced to look him in the eye. 'Yugi, habibi, Aibou. I promise on my life I will keep my temper in check. OK?' Atemu gave Yugi a small kiss and Yugi sighed before slowly nodding his head that he could stay. Yugi and Atemu turned back to Mr. Monroe. Yugi took a few deep breaths before speaking.

'A month later, my arm and leg were still hurting but I was still allowed to walk but not run. But on that day, someone came to the orphanage with a gun in their hand. They said "Give us all your money or else we kill this boy!" They grabbed me because I couldn't get away fast enough and held the gun to my head. Everyone had been so scared when the people said they'd take a child. They all let loose a sigh of relief when they found out it was me. When no one moved to get the money, they pulled the trigger. I still have no idea how I lived. But I found out later that day when they took a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes they immediately gave up the money. Nobody actually cared that I almost died. When I asked the lady in charge why, she said "It's not our fault you can't run! Shut up it's your fault if you die! Everything is your fault!"'

Atemu was taking deep breaths to keep from hurting someone. He promised Yugi he wouldn't do anything when the story was told. But he was ready to blow up the orphanage and make sure everyone who hurt Yugi was in it. No scratch that. That was too fast of a death. They deserved a death that would give them all the pain Yugi felt. But he couldn't do that. Mr. Monroe for his part felt that same way Atemu did. Who did this all to one little kid!? And this all happened when he was only one years old! He may have just met Yugi, but Mr. Monroe already felt a bit protective over him too. Like a father would feel. Yugi looked between both men who were trying not to go make sure a few heads rolled.

Finally Atemu calmed down twenty minutes later enough to talk. 'Yugi, is that same lady in charge now?' Yugi looked up at him in concern. He slowly nodded his head and he could see Atemu get madder than he already was.

'Why do you want to know Atemu? You're not going to do anything are you?' Atemu shook his head no and Yugi's look demanded an explanation. Atemu sighed. Yugi had just revealed two things that would have made anyone else cower in a corner. He deserved an answer

'Remember when we got in that car crash and you were in the hospital?' Yugi nodded his head so Atemu continued. 'Well I hadn't exactly adopted you yet. So I wasn't authorized to make the decision of continuing the procedure that would save you. When I went to the orphanage to ask to adopt you, the lady said no at first. But she said I could as long as I slept with her…' Yugi looked in horror and after a moment of silence he looked at the floor and spoke.

'I just cause pain and suffering wherever I go. Maybe that bullet should have just killed me. It's not like I'm good for anything.' Atemu looked in sorrow at Yugi and he remembered when they met. Yugi had been trying to commit suicide. Atemu watched as Yugi began to cry.

'Yugi. I never want to hear you say that again. Everything that has happened has not been your fault. You were just the victim not the criminal. Do you understand?' Yugi said nothing and he didn't look at Atemu. He got up and stood facing one of the windows in the room. Yugi took one look at it. And started running towards it.

Xxx

Everyone was in the living room watching TV when Atemu came in carrying a sleeping Yugi who was still crying loudly in his sleep. Atemu put him in his room and took four guards. 'I want two of you outside his room and two inside it. When he wakes up only one of the ones by his bed is to come tell me understand?' They nodded and stood where they were supposed to. Everyone watched confused and concerned as Atemu went into the kitchen and hid all the knives. He then went to Bakura and Marik. 'The guns you two keep under your pillows, put them in a drawer and lock it.' Both nodded and went to do what Atemu said. Usually they would have fought or asked questions. But they knew today was not the day. Atemu sat down in the couch with the others. Bakura and Marik returned shortly and of course, Bakura was the one to ask.

'What happened at the TV station?' Atemu explained what had happened at the TV station from Valon appearing to the failed suicide attempt. He had punched holes in various items during the explanation. Atemu looked like he was about to go to those people at that orphanage and show them how he felt about their treatment towards Yugi. And if he did, the people at the orphanage wouldn't live through it. Finally Joey spoke.

'Why does he keep doing this? Why won't he stop this show?' Atemu shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know the answer. For a half hour everyone just sat in silence thinking about the information they were just given.

Finally the guard came and Atemu went back to Yugi's room. When he got there he dismissed the other three guards and saw Yugi sitting in the edge of his bed with his head down. Atemu sat down next to Yugi on the bed. 'Hey.' He said. Yugi looked up at him and Atemu saw that he was still crying but it was slowing down and the tears were becoming fewer and fewer. Atemu sighed and spoke again. 'Why do you do this Yugi? Why would you try to kill yourself just because of things that aren't your fault?' Yugi spoke with a small soft voice.

'Because they were right. I'm a waste of space. I'm only good at causing trouble and misery everywhere I-' Atemu put a hand over Yugi's mouth. He knew Yugi wouldn't like it but he would make sure the people who put that lie in his head never saw daylight again. This was insane! Who tortures a kid in an orphanage from the age of one for no reason!?

'Yugi, you bring joy and happiness. That's all you've brought to this house. You've made friends here who are happy to know you. Even the help here likes you! And most of all, I love you Yugi. You've done nothing wrong and I never want to hear you say that again. You are innocent here. It's those daemons in that orphanage who are at fault. They bring pain and suffering. Yugi, what will it take for you to realize that?' Yugi looked up at him and he still looked a bit doubtful but better. But that wasn't good enough for Atemu. He wanted Yugi to be happy not just ok or just making it through. Yugi should feel nothing but loved… and Atemu knew a way to show Yugi just how much he loved him.

Atemu leaned over and kissed Yugi and quickly stuck his tongue in his mouth while the boy was still shocked. Atemu laid Yugi down on the bed and deepened the kiss. Finally he had to pull away. Atemu was happy when Yugi didn't resist. 'Atemu, what are you-'Yugi was cut off by Atemu's mouth and then finally he pulled back and answered.

'You should feel nothing but joy and love little one. Just please let me give that to you.' Yugi looked at Atemu and all he saw was love and adoration. Yugi went up and gave Atemu a kiss before nodding his head. Atemu's lips crashed against Yugi's.

Xxx

(Downstairs)

Ryou looked over to where Atemu had disappeared to see Yugi. 'What do you think is taking them so long?' Whatever answer was about to be given was cut of be a moan of pleasure from Yugi in the form of Atemu's name. Malik's eyes widened.

'You don't think they-'Another moan of pleasure from Yugi cut that off as well. Suddenly everyone was in the car. They all suddenly wanted to do something, anything, outside of the house for a while. They wanted to give Yugi and Atemu a little privacy for the day…

AN: Well another eventful chapter! I'm getting a bit guilty with how much torture I have and will be putting Yugi through… so sad but it has to happen… Oh well!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Time to reveal the story's secret! I'll give you all one more hint that is pretty big if you think about it. It's been nine months since something happened. The secret is-

Yugi woke up the next morning and turned to see Atemu smiling down at him. He returned the smile and leaned up to give him a kiss. 'Good morning.' He said in a soft voice. Atemu smiled down at him affectionately with love in his eyes.

'Good morning habibi.' Atemu held Yugi in his arms while Yugi had his head on Atemu's chest. Last night had been the best of their lives and they didn't want to get out of bed and end it. But sadly they had to because they had to go to the studio for the show that day so after staying in bed as long as possible both boys got up and prepared for the day ahead.

When they got downstairs they saw Bakura passing through the room. He stopped and glared at them and turned to Yugi. 'Next time squirt, keep it down! I couldn't get any sleep with all your screaming and moaning!' Bakura left the room muttering under his breath. Yugi was as red as a fire hydrant and Atemu was glaring at the spot where Bakura had been moments before.

Xxx

Yugi was in the living room playing duel monsters with Ryou Malik and Joey after going to the studio that day. Seto, Bakura, Marik and Atemu watched them and the TV. They all laughed as Joey lost and made a face. Finally Ryou stopped laughing and spoke. 'Wow Yugi, you really are good at duel monsters!' Yugi blushed but smiled.

'I'm not that good.' Bakura and Marik rolled their eyes. Yugi was always being so modest about everything. They sometimes even wondered if he knew how good he was. He probably didn't have a clue. But Bakura had an idea about how to show Yugi how good he was. He stood up and went over to the group.

'Hey guys how about a little contest?' The four teens stared at Bakura in curiosity so he continued. 'A duel monsters contest between all of us.' No one saw that one coming. Ryou, Malik and Joey said yes immediately but Yugi was uncertain. Atemu smirked and went over to whisper something into Yugi's ear. No one heard what he said but when he was done, Yugi was bright red and he said he was in. Bakura looked over at Atemu. 'What did you just tell him?'

'Oh nothing.' Atemu said as he sat back down and grabbed his deck from his back pocket. The matches were Yugi vs. Ryou, Joey vs. Bakura, Seto vs. Marik, and Marik vs. Atemu. The four started their duels and the tournament began.

Xxx

Meanwhile, across town a girl was at a party although she probably shouldn't be in her condition but she didn't care and only focused on having a good time and a fun night. There were only so many of those she could have now a days. She was dancing to a Kesha song one minute then holding her stomach in pain the next. She turned to the girl next to her and shouted at her above the music. 'We have to go it's happening!' The girl got into a car and quickly began to drive off while breathing deeply and a few times crying out in pain. It took forever but the two girls finally got where they were headed. Before the girl went into the room, she pulled another lady aside and told her who to call and why. The lady rushed off to do as the girl had told her.

Xxx

The matches had been going on for an hour now. So far the only people left in the game were Yugi and Atemu. The battle was fierce with no sure winner and equal life points that were both close to zero right now. It was Yugi's turn and he was about to take his turn when the phone rang. He quickly played his curtain call magic card and put the dark magician on the field, beating Atemu and winning the game before getting up to get the phone while everyone stared in shock.

When Yugi got back to the room he looked at everyone in confusion. 'Atemu, the hospital says they need you to come there. They say someone named Tea requested you but they wouldn't say why because it wasn't you on the phone and that the information is confidential.' Atemu looked at Yugi in confusion He really had no idea why the hospital would need him there and he didn't know anyone named Tea. Finally he sighed and everyone got into a car and headed off to the hospital.

Xxx

When everyone arrived at the hospital, they went to the front desk and Atemu spoke. 'Hi my name is Atemu I was supposed to be here for something although I wasn't told for what.' The lady looked up at him with that friendly smile all nurses and receptionists seemed to have.

'Yes she just finished up actually. Congratulations it's twin girl!' The group stared at the receptionist as if she had lost it. Yugi was the most shocked of them all. This couldn't be possible because for it to be possible, Atemu had been cheating on him. But Atemu loved him… Right? Finally Atemu spoke.

'There must be a mistake. I have a boyfriend and I have never gotten a girl pregnant before so that's-' Suddenly Atemu remembered something and turned pale. 'Oh gods no…' Atemu went over to one of the chairs with his head in his hands. The others went over to him curious and a bit scared why he was acting this way. Finally Atemu lifted his head and spoke. 'The night before we went to the orphanages Marik, Bakura and I went to a club. I was really _really_ drunk and I took a girl home with me that night and slept with her.'

Everyone looked at Atemu unsure how to feel but not as unsure as Yugi. He looked down at Atemu who was looking only at him asking for silent forgiveness. After a while everyone was looking at Yugi for his reaction. Yugi's bangs hid his face and when he lifted his head he looked troubled. He took a deep breath and looked at Atemu. He tried to force out the words 'I forgive you' but they just wouldn't come. Finally he took another deep breath and said something else. 'I need a moment.' Yugi calmly walked out the doors of the hospital but once outside, he broke out into a run. Yugi ran until he couldn't anymore and leaned against a shop window. He began to cry. "Why am I crying?" Yugi thought. "Atemu loves me not whatever girl he took home… right?" He started crying more until there were no tears left to cry. Yugi sniffled and stood. He was still tired from running and he would have to walk. He turned and he was walking back to the hospital when he realized something. He was lost. He hasn't paid any attention to where he had been running and he had left his phone at home. He began walking when he saw something from the corner of his eye. A man with a black hoodie and jeans and it looked like the person was following him.

Yugi began to walk faster, trying to escape the person. As he sped up so did the other person and he walked up and began catching up with him. Yugi stared in fear as the person got close to him and closed his eyes as the person was next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Excuse me but I think this is your wallet.' Yugi turned around to find that the man who had been chasing him was actually a girl and that she was indeed holding out a black and white wallet with a baby panda on it that did belong to Yugi. Yugi took it and thanked her before asking where the hospital was. 'Here I'll show you where it is. It's dangerous to go roaming around alone like this. I'm Serenity by the way. Now come on, let's get you back to the hospital.'

Xxx

Atemu was pacing back and forth waiting for Yugi to come back praying that he would soon. He knew he had made a mistake and he deeply regretted it. Atemu finally sat in a chair with tears going down his face and his head in his hands. 'Oh Yugi I'm so sorry.'

'I am sorry too.' Atemu looked up in surprise and everyone looked over to the door to see Yugi standing with a girl that had red hair and gray eyes. When she saw Joey her eyes widened. 'Joey?' Said blonde looked up to see the girl and his face broke out in a grin. 'Serenity!' The girl ran over and hugged joey. 'It's good to see you again. Big brother.'

AN: So the surprise was Atemu got Tea pregnant. It's a bit funny that the people who guess and got this wrong were in the paragraph right above the correct one! I wasn't going to put Yami in this but I have an idea of something to do with him so he's coming in! Later that is because next chapter is all about the kids, Tea, and Joey and Serenity! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I've taken test after test, had homework up to my eyeballs, locker problems, and missed my bus. Twice. And this is the first week of school. Wish me luck people I'll need it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and this chapter is M due to cursing… a LOT of cursing.

Yugi slowly walked over to where Atemu was sitting and sat down beside him. Everyone left and went over to Joey and Serenity to give the two a bit of privacy. At first all was silent but finally, Yugi spoke. "You have no need to feel guilty Atemu." Atemu sighed and leaned back. He gave a small chuckle with none of the usual humor in it and finally he turned to Yugi and spoke.

"You know Yugi, I don't know which is worse. The fact that I'm guilty of this or the fact that you pretend it's ok when you are mad." Yugi was about to say something in protest but Atemu held up a hand to stop him. "You are mad Yugi. You always do this. You pretend that everything is ok but it's not. I want you to say or do anything that will express how you feel. Every drop of anger in your life I want you to let it out. Now."

At first Yugi did nothing, unsure of what to do at all. But then he stood up with a calm expression and took a deep breath. Yugi took a deep breath. And screamed at the top of his lungs as tears started to come from his eyes. He fell to his knees and started to hit his fists against the floor while he was still screaming and crying. Yugi screamed every single cuss word in the book, even some Atemu didn't even know he knew. Everyone saw him and looked on in concern. He finally stood up still crying but no longer screaming. He turned to Atemu with anger in his eyes and began to yell as he hit Atemu's chest. Everyone could hear every word. "How the hell could you do that Atemu!? How could you get her pregnant! _Why_ would you do that!? And then you just forget, or did you just forget to mention it!? How the hell do I know this isn't the only bitch you "forgot" to mention!? Do you even love me at all Atemu!? After all the shit I put up with, all the bitches I dealt with and you pull this shit! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Yugi straddled Atemu waist and pushed him against the chair with the strength he gained from his fury. "Explain NOW!" Everyone looked at the boy in fear. He had rivers of tears on his face, a scowl on his lips, a glare and fury in his eyes and he. Looked. Pissed. At first Atemu didn't respond in his shock. He knew Yugi was angry from everything that had happened in his life but damn. Yugi growled and went over to a water jug before picking up the whole thing and tossing all the water on Atemu. "WAKE THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER ME!"

Finally Atemu reacted and slowly wiped the water off his face and spoke. "Yugi, it was an accident. I was drunk, very drunk. I have never done that before, I've never been that drunk before even when going out with Bakura and Marik. I'm sorry Yugi and I know you're mad but I promise you that I do love you and that never has or will change. I don't even know why I brought her home, even in my drunken state. I am really sorry Yugi."

Bakura and Ryou came over to the two, walking slowly so Yugi didn't turn on them too. Ryou spoke in a soft voice. "Maybe we should take Yugi outside to cool off." Yugi stood up and got off of Atemu. He was still growling as he glared at Atemu. Finally he spoke just before turning and walking away.

"If I find out this ever happens again, I will chop your balls off!" Yugi stomped off saying things that would make a sailor blush. The rest of the group came over to Atemu to include Serenity. They all just sat there silently waiting for their friend to return. Meanwhile, in the shadows of the hospital someone cut off the video they were taking with a malicious smirk.

Xxx

(outside with Yugi)

Yugi sat outside with Ryou and Bakura, muttering curses under his breath. He suddenly turned around and punched the hospital walls before putting his back on the wall and sliding down, crying heavily. Ryou sat beside him as Bakura looked on in concern. "It's ok Yugi, Atemu was drunk. He never mean for this to happen." Yugi looked up at Ryou.

"I know but… I guess this is just a case of dejavu." Ryou looked at Yugi in curiosity so he looked towards the sky and explained. "Valon… before he tortured me and raped me he was my boyfriend. I always thought he loved me until the day I found out he got a girl pregnant at the orphanage. He dumped me and ironically, that was the day after the night I slept with him. Even though the rape was terrible, the fact that I willingly gave myself over is why it was the worst. I guess I just think that's gonna be Atemu. I thought Valon loved me… I thought Atemu loved me… Nobody loves me…"

Yugi broke down into more tears as Ryou rubbed his back in calming circles. Both boys looked up at Bakura. He repeated the question. "Yugi, do you love him?" Yugi didn't even have to think about it. He knew he loved Atemu and that was his response. Bakura looked Yugi in the eye as he spoke. "I have known Atemu since both of us were only two years old. His whole life, he's had two relationships. You and another girl. Atemu gave her the world, and she always said it wasn't good enough. But Atemu still loved her and was determined to please her until he found her in bed with another man. He was torn apart. He's never been in a relationship since then, and that was when we were in middle school. But he does love you. He would do anything for you now, give you the world now, he is eager to please you now. My point is Yugi, Atemu knows what it's like to be betrayed in a relationship. And he really does love you Yugi that I can assure you."

Yugi slowly stood up and wiped his eyes. He closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists before running into the hospital. Ryou and Bakura watched at the door as Yugi ran in and flung himself into Atemu's arms before giving him a very meaningful kiss and crying into Atemu's chest as Atemu rubbed his back and whispered comforts in his ear. Ryou turned to Bakura with a smile. "That was very nice of you to help Yugi you know."

Bakura looked away with a slight blush on his face. "Yeah well, we couldn't have the shrimp crying all over the place 24/7 now could we?" Bakura looked up at Bakura with a sincere smile on his face and Bakura never expected the next words to come out of the boy's mouth.

"You didn't do it to stop Yugi's crying. You did it to make him feel better because the truth is when you want to be, you're a good person." Ryou walked into the hospital, leaving a shocked Bakura. Anyone else calling him innocent would have brought on a serious beating as proof of how he was nowhere near innocent. But this boy says it. And Bakura smiles, walking into the hospital, quickly putting on a look of indifference.

Xxx

(back with Yugi and Yami)

Yugi finally stopped crying and sat in Atemu lap while Atemu stroked his hair and continued to whisper loving words into his ear. A doctor suddenly came over and spoke to them. "The babies are ready, would you like to see them now?" Everyone tensed and looked at Yugi once again for his reaction. Yugi closed his eyes and took another deep breath. But this one he let out normally and opened his eyes with joy in them and a smile on his lips.

"We would love to see the babies." The doctor and everyone else smiled and began to walk down the hall to the maternity ward and the viewing window. Two babies were brought out of the room. Both babies were tanned with crimson eyes and long hair. But one had red hair with blonde streaks at the end and the other had brown hair with black streaks. Atemu took the one with brown hair and Yugi took the one with red hair. The two babies smiled and giggled up at them. Suddenly the doctor was beside them.

"What would you like to name the babies?" Atemu looked up at the doctor in pure confusion. "Didn't Tea already pick names?" The doctor looked at him, troubled. "The mother left as soon as she was allowed. She left before you arrived and gave us no way to contact her. She's gone." The doctor expected sadness, anger, worry, confusion. He did not expect a wide grin to break out on Atemu's face as he sighed and the little look alike next to him did the same thing. Finally Atemu spoke.

"Thank you doctor believe it or not, that is the best news I've received all day. As for names, I want the one with red hair to be named Heba (AN: yup changed her a bit. Why? Because… no real reason actually! I just wanted to there's your reason!) Yugi, why don't you name the second one?"

Yugi turned to the baby who was smiling up at them. Yugi smiled back down at her. "Yorokobi. I want that to be her name. (AN: Yorokobi means joy)" Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead before they all got permission to leave and left the ward to go to the car with the new babies in their arms. But there was one problem. Due to the show, Yugi was very well known as a celebrity. But the question was, how did the paparazzi know where he was? They swarmed the group and demanded answers, taking pictures of the babies as the group tried to get away from the cameras as fast as possible. Until one question was asked that made everyone stop.

"Yugi Mouto, is it true your boyfriend Atemu got another girl pregnant without you knowing?" The group froze in their shock and Atemu and Yugi turned around shocked expressions on their faces. Finally Yugi gave Atemu the baby in his hands and spoke. "How did you even know we were here?" The reporter didn't even have to answer. He stepped out of the shadows to do it himself.

Yugi looked at Valon as he stepped in front of the paparazzi. Valon expected to see fear in Yugi's eyes. Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Why you no good mother fucker!" Yugi tackled Valon to the surprise of all and began to beat the shit out of him. The nicest thing he said the whole time was "I will kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!"

Atemu tried to pull Yugi off at one time but Yugi broke away from the grip and continued to beat Valon. Valon eventually blacked out from the pain in his everywhere while Yugi still continued to hit him. Finally Yugi stood up and everyone thought he was done but he just began to kick the unconscious body before finally stomping on it a few times and walking away grumbling about "No good sons of bitches." Atemu slowly went to the reporters who were all staring shocked. They were so shocked that the pictures and voices stopped. Atemu went in front of them, babies still in hand, and spoke.

"No further questions at this time. Thank you."

AN: AWWW! I'm happy now! I will try to update come little children and sibling rivalry 2 tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Last time I wrote Valon being beat to a pulp. Now I add a bit of confusion… wait… what am I saying… There's gonna be a lot of confusion! Since I'm not doing that anymore, it's safe to say that this WAS gonna be a mobiumshipping. But then I had a much more evil plan in mind! *Insert evil laugh here!*

While in the car ride home, Yugi had calmed down and was now his happy overjoyed self. He was currently holding the two girls in his hands as they all drove to the house. Marik and Bakura were laughing about Yugi hurting Valon and the looks on the Media's faces. Malik and Ryou were say that he got what he deserved. Seto was trying not to laugh himself, trying to be mature but eventually he gave in and smirked and chuckled. Even though it wasn't an outright laugh, it was still pretty good for Kaiba. Joey was talking to Serenity. At first Joey was overjoyed that his sister was home. But then as he realized something his happiness faded. Everyone noticed this and stopped what they were doing to look at the blonde in concern before finally, Serenity spoke. "What's wrong Joey are you ok?"

"It's just that… You have to leave soon… to go back home… but I just found you." Joey hadn't seen his sister since they were five, when their parents had split up and taken them to two different places. Then they both died. However, while Joey had gone with his dad who was an abusive drunken player, Serenity was taken to Florida by their wealthy mother. Serenity had inherited enough money to take care of herself and Joey, and so even though she was still young when their parents died, she tried to find Joey. But now that they were together, Joey refused to be separated from his sister. He turned to Kaiba. "Can she stay with us Kaiba oh please?" Seto was taken by surprise by the question and was about to say no.

Joey gave the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world and something happened that made everyone's eyes widen. They had never seen this happen in their lives as Seto Kaiba blushed but quickly looked away to hide it and muttered "She can stay." Everyone laughed as Joey jumped on Seto and hugged him repeating "thank you thank you thank you!" Seto's blush darkened and he again tried to hide it. Everyone was trying not to burst out laughing until finally Joey spoke.

"Yeah sis! You can stay with us! I can't wait to get home! I wanna hear about EVERYTHING that happened to you while you were in Florida and while you were here! Did you fly here? Did you ever get that driver's license? How come you're not tan? Did you ever-"

"Ok Joey ok! I promise I'll tell you everything that's happened! But first we have to go to my house! I found this little boy while I was trying to find you and I just had to adopt him. After that you can ask me all the questions you want."

Xxx

When everyone arrived at the house they quickly rushed inside. Joey was getting impatient to ask his questions and so the group agreed to hurry and get this child so they could get home. Yugi and Atemu sat in the car with the babies. Atemu looked to the back of Yugi's neck and once again noticed the golden chain. He had first noticed it on the night they had slept together. He couldn't help but be curious as he looked at it. Attached to the golden chain was a gold locket that was in the shape of a heart broken in half. "Hey Yugi, what picture is inside that locket you're wearing?"

Yugi's rocking of Heba suddenly stopped at the question. Yugi pulled out the locket and held it in his hand before turning to Atemu. "There is no picture in it yet." Atemu turned to Yugi as the small boy clutched Heba in his arms. It was obviously a sore topic but Atemu just couldn't help but ask the question.

"Yet? What picture will you put in there little one?" Yugi went back to rocking Heba, leaving Atemu's question unanswered. That was strange. Yugi at least usually said that he didn't want to answer the question but as he sat there, he began to silently cry. Atemu became quiet as everyone came back. The laughing, happy atmosphere around them was gone when they saw Yugi crying. They silently slipped into the car, saying nothing. Yugi only looked up to see the new boy that would be coming.

He was pale like Yugi and hair like Atemu's with amethyst eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before finally Yugi looked down. The drive home was silent. The only time anyone spoke was for the new boy to say his name was Yami. But every now and then, Yugi would look up to look at Yami and Yami would always be staring at him. Finally Yami spoke. "Can I see that locket around your neck really quick?"

Everyone turned to Yugi, finally noticing the locket that was indeed around his neck. It shone as light from the sun entered through the windows. Yugi's hand held the locket as if he thought it would slip away and never return. As if it was his real heart and not just a fake one on a chain. Yugi spoke in a whisper with his head still down. "No I'm sorry." Yami nodded and everything was silent again. It was as if something unspeakably bad happened. But it couldn't have… all that happened was Yami asked about a locket.

Xxx

Later that night, things took a turn for the worst. Or the best depending on how look at it. Bakura and Marik had an idea about something they wanted to test. They whispered about it during the afternoon, laughing at all the possibilities. Finally they set to work. It was a simple plan and one that would bring much entertainment if the results were right. Bakura and Marik called Yugi over and Bakura spoke with an evil grin. "Here Yugi, have a chocolate bar."

Yugi looked in confusion as he was handed a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Thanks." Yugi took the chocolate bar and, after inspecting it for some trap or trick, ate it. It was really delicious but Yugi couldn't help but wonder why Bakura and Marik gave it to him. He finished the chocolate bar and turned to leave when Marik spoke.

"Here, have another." Yugi slowly turned around to see Marik holding out another chocolate towards him. Yugi slowly took the treat from the boy's hand and then ate that one. When he finished that one, Bakura gave him another and then Marik another and so forth and so on. Marik and Bakura trying not to laugh as they smiled evilly down at Yugi. They watched as the candy began to take effect.

Xxx

(100 chocolate bars later)

Atemu sighed. He had just finished putting the twins down to sleep. At first Yugi had been there to help him but then Marik and Bakura called him for something. Atemu left the room and closed the sound proof door behind him. He put his back against the door and sighed. "Finally! Peace and qui-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before Atemu could finish that sentence, Yugi came down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Atemu turned to the opposite side of the hall to see Marik and Bakura doubled over in laughter. He went over to them. "What did you two do to Yugi?"

Finally Bakura answered through fits of laughter. "One hundred… chocolate bars… sugar high!" And suddenly Atemu was running down the hall to find Yugi. It wasn't hard to find him. It was just hard to catch him but finally Atemu did. When Yugi felt the arms around him he turned around to see Atemu. He leaned up and shocked Atemu with a very suggestive kiss. Suddenly Atemu was at Yugi's mercy as the teen backed him up into a wall. Atemu felt lips on his one second and then nothing the next. He looked up to see Yugi running off. Atemu slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Yugi ran up the stairs than down the stairs through all the room and repeated the process multiple times. The whole time he kept yelling the same thing. "TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!" Ryou and Malik turned a corner to see Atemu slumped against the wall. They went over to him and Ryou spoke. "What happened to Yugi!?"

The two boys had seen Yugi running down the halls. He had stopped, grabbed a rope and tied them up before running away yelling at the top of his lungs. It had taken them a while but the two boys finally removed their bindings. "Bakura and Malik got him sugar high. With one hundred chocolate bars."

"What!" The three turned to the opposite side of the hall where Joey had just yelled with Serenity, Yami and Seto behind him. They came over to him and it was at that time that Yugi came to the group. They all winced as Yugi fell from the roof but he just got back up as if he didn't feel it. He turned to Atemu.

"Atemu I want to play truth or dare!" Atemu said no. That was the biggest mistake he could have made. Yugi went over and straddled Atemu and went down to kiss him. Yugi's lips went from Atemu's lips to his jaw to his neck and then back up to his lips. Yugi went back down to Atemu's neck and he began to nip, lick and suck every part of the exposed flesh. Yugi backed away and looked up at Atemu through half lidded eyes that were darkened as he spoke in a seductive purr. "Atemu, can we play truth or dare?" Atemu nodded dumbly and Yugi smiled before going down and kissing him one last time. "Thank you Atemu." Yugi got up and Atemu's eyes followed his swaying hips as they disappeared around the corner.

"Has he always been able to do that?" The question from Bakura was barely even registered. Atemu just shrugged still looking where Yugi had gone. Finally he got up and Bakura laughed. "Well come on guys! It's time for a fun game of truth or dare!" They all went down stairs where Yugi was sitting. They all sat in a circle as Yugi looked around for a minute, trying to decide who his first victim would be. He looked around the entire circle and finally his eyes fell on someone and an evil smile came to his lips.

"Ok I chose-"

AN: Cliffy! I'm so evil! I'd say I'm growing horns but I think they were already there! But that's enough of that, the next chapter will be a game of truth or dare! I wonder how much damage I can do in one of those…


	13. Chapter 13

AN

Hey everyone so guess what? I'm going to be making some changes! First off, I don't like this story anymore! Actually I don't like a few of the ones i've written anymore. So here is the list of stories I will be rewriting and for the record I'm not sure how much will change on them yet but I have a feeling it'll be drastic.

Devil's Angels

Up for adoption

The new dancer

What's your number (which I will turn into a puzzleshipping)

I'm rewriting them all but first I'm going to finish come little children. From now on I will try to update my stories bi-weekly and if I can keep up with that I will move it to weekly. This includes come little children which I will try to update every other Saturday, starting with today. When that story is done (which will be soon) I'll start rewriting the others. One more thing, after I'm done with all these rewrites I have a lot of story ideas so please go to my poll and vote on which one goes up first but none of them will be going up until I'm done with the rewrites. That is the end of this too long author's note. The stories will be off my page when come little children is finished. That's it! :)


End file.
